Flames Of Healing Version2
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Chloe Price has only felt loss these past few years. Her father, Max, Rachel and recently a new friend. But to Chloe's surprise She came back for her. Now Chloe together with her new friend Ember try to figure out the story of Rachel Amber and uncover Arcadia Bay's darkest secret and maybe find love along the way. Chloe/Ofc
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story will show what would have happened if Ember didn't leave Chloe. If you like to know more about my oc's (Ember and her parents) the detail's will be in the original story along with Ember's back story since at this point Chloe will already know. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Ember's Pov- Today was it, my last day in Arcadia Bay and the last time i might ever see Chloe again. These last four day's with her have been the best. I haven't felt so happy and free since Emily's death Chloe pulled me out of that dark place and i was there for her to. I didn't want to go, Chloe's lost so many people in her life and now i feel very shitty because i'm leaving her now. I was now standing in her driveway. Chloe was standing infront of me she had a brave but fake smile and my parents were both in the car waiting to finish my goodbye.

"Thank's for the good time hot stuff I hella needed it."

I smiled sadly. "I'm glad..and thank you for everything Chloe."

She smirked. "Does that include the steamy hot sex?"

I couldn't but laugh. "It was alright i suppose." I teased.

she rolled her eyes. "Please you should consider yourself blessed being able to get me in bed."

We both laughed for a moment then went silent. "But really though Ember...thank's..i'm not good with mushy shit so..

She stepped forward gave me a soft kiss and i happily returned it. When we broke apart she gave me a small smile. "That was for the road."

I smiled back. "Thank's..good luck finding Rachel i'm sure she's out there somewhere."

Chloe replied. "Yeah and when i find her i'm going to kick her ass...bye hot stuff."

She turned away and i noticed she was trying to get in the house as quickly as possible without running.

God i felt like shit. I stood there for a moment till i heard a horn. "Come on Ember we gotta go!"

"Coming dad!" I wiped my eyes before i could shed any tears and got into the back seat of my parents red SUV and we took off. We've been driving for 10 minutes now we were just about to leave Arcadia Bay. My parents were talking but i didn't know what because my mind was racing. This felt so wrong i feel like i just abandoned a new born kitten in a ditch. My mind was racing with the memories of these past four day's.

 **'is it alright if i call you Hot Stuff?"**

 **"Let's go to the beach i'd like to see that sexy ass of your's in a bikini."**

 **"Oh come on chicken shit i double dare you to smoke this cigarette."**

 **"Welcome to my home away from hell i don't show to many people this place consider yourself honored."**

 **"This truck may be a piece of shit but it's my piece of shit."**

 **"Hey Frank back off my friend before you get hurt!"**

 **"That was amazeballs how you knocked Nathan on his ass!"**

 **"These scars don't mean shit i think they are hella bad ass you shouldn't be ashamed."**

 **"Ember i want you so fucking much right now..please take the pain away even if it's just for tonight."**

 **"Everyone always abandons me so don't worry i'm used to it i can manage on my own."**

I had tears going down my cheeks. " _I can't, i can't do this!"_ Dad stop the car!" I yelled. My dad pulled to the side of the road just right on the edge of town.

Both my parents looked back. "What's wrong sweetie?" My mom asked.

I tried to find my voice to say the words. After a few deep breaths i finally said. "I can't leave, i just can't...i can't leave Chloe..not like this please mom dad..i want us to move here. She needs me...and I need her." I couldn't even look at my parents because i was sure they would say no.

But after what felt like a minute i heard someone dialing a cell phone and heard my dad speak. "Hey Joyce it's Alex...Yeah i know right? Listen i got a huge favor to ask, Is it alright if Ember stays with you for a few months till me and my wife get everything settled, Ember is being a little impatient for the surprise."

I looked up in shock. My dad was smiling as he spoke on his phone and my mom was giving me a sweet smile. _"Oh my god are they really?"_

"Thank you so much, i'll be sure to send some money to help you support her...no no it's alright it's the least i can do...oh yeah i'm sure they will...so true, thank's again Joyce see you in a few months bye." click"

I didn't know what to say did that really just happen? My dad turned around towards me and smiled. "Want us to drop you back off?"

I beamed and wiped the tears away from eyes before replying. "No i want to walk back..surprise her...mom dad..i love you both so much thank you!" I leaned forward giving them both an awkward hug since the car seats were in the way.

"Be good to Joyce and David alright? Stay out of trouble."

I nodded. "I will dad i promise."

"I'm going to miss you so much sweetie but right now someone else needs you more than i do."

I"m going to miss you to mom...i love you."

They both smiled at me and told me they loved me as well. then my dad teased. "Go get her tiger."

I laughed. "I will dad, goodbye and see you in a few months."

I got out of the car grabbed my two luggage bags and my back pack with my laptop and waved at my parents as they drove off.

I smiled all the way back to Chloe's place. " _I'm coming back Chloe you will not be abandoned again."_

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was sitting in my room smoking. The lights were off and there was no one in the house it was as quiet as quiet can get. The only light was the setting sun shining through my window. My mind was on one person right now. Ember. When i first bumped into her i thought. "Wow she's to damn sexy to be from here." We got to talking and we instantly became friends. She was so different then the other friends i used to hang out even Max and Rachel. She was as carefree and wild as i was it was so damn hard to embarrass her and she always joked back with me. Then i found out she was only staying for a few day's. I didn't want to get attached to her after finding that out but it was hard she really understood me. I was able to tell her about my damn problems. And she shared her story as well. We even fucked..well not fucked but...i don't know it felt nice like...i actually mattered to her. Then just a few hours ago she left...just like everyone else. I shouldn't be surprised by this point.

I took a drag from my blunt and that's when i heard the doorbell. " _What the fuck? Who could that be?"_ I put out my blunt and walked downstairs to answer the door and when i did my heart stopped for a minute.

Ember was standing there with a big dumb smile on her face. "Hey there blue's clues miss me?"

I blinked a few times to make sure i wasn't seeing things. I was in to much shock. "Ember? wh..what the hella are you doing here?"

Her smile changed and walked to me and enveloped me in a hug. "Well my parents are moving to Arcadia Bay and i thought while they were doing that i thought it would be rad to hang out with you while they sort out everything."

I could feel my body tremble i won't cry Chloe Price never fucking cries. "Or maybe it was because you couldn't resist my sexy punk ass." I teased and hugged back.

She chuckled. "Well...guess a part of me was like that to."

Then she whispered. "I'm not going to abandon you Chloe..i promise."

I didn't bawl but i will admit i had some tears rolling down my face. God damn it i hate mushy moments. "You better like sharing a bed then."

I could practically feel her smirk. "That's sounds like fun."

I smirked and pulled away a bit. "I can show you fun Hot Stuff."

We didn't say anything after that. She brought her bag's in set them by the door and i closed it and immediately brought her up to my room. I pushed her roughly on the bed and got on top of her kissing her like there was no damn tomorrow. _"She came back for me, This sexy tanned flame headed woman fucking came back for me."_

I now know what it was that happened last night when we were in bed..we made love. A feeling i haven't experienced in years, and i don't ever want it to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember's Pov- I woke up to the rising sun coming through Chloe's bedroom window. Dear lord she worked me hard last night i never felt so sore and satisfied in my life. I looked over and smiled. Chloe was snoozing away with a content smile on her face her arms and legs sprawled out as i had my head on her shoulder and my arm around her. Both of us completely nude. I closed my eye's and snuggled against her and sighed.

" _Damn what a night, but i wouldn't have it any other way. I'm so happy i get to stay with Chloe and judging from last night and the smile on her face right now i'd say she's pretty damn happy about it as well."_

"You know Hot Stuff, i'm ready for round two if you are.

I just chuckled and shook my head into her shoulder. "Fuck Chloe you serious right now? I'm not sure i can even walk right now after last night."

I could see Chloe smirking but she still had her eye's closed. "I was that good huh? Why i'm flattered."

I slowly sat up from the bed and stretched. "Well considering your the only girl iv'e ever been in bed with your the best i ever had." I teased.

Chloe chuckled. "And i better be."

I blushed a bit. "Is that a commitment statement i hear from the great Chloe Price? At least buy me dinner first."

Chloe scooted over to me and wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder. "That went flying out the fucking door after last night, and how could i have dinner when i had an all I could eat buffet last night?"

I leaned back into her and smiled. "Good point how about i make us breakfast then?"

She smirked. "You can cook to? Damn your full of surprises."

I pulled away from her and stood up on slightly shaking legs. "You have no idea." I teased and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower but i turned around and smirked. "You going to join me miss let's go for round 2?"

Chloe beamed. "Hella yes!"

I laughed as she practically shoved me across the small hallway and into the bathroom. " _I'm so glad i stayed."_

* * *

Me and Chloe went downstairs fully clothed in our usual get up and i saw Joyce just about to start cooking. She turned to me and smiled.

"Well hello there Ember welcome back."

I chuckled and then went to hug her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"It's no trouble at all just make sure you keep Chloe in line.

"I heard that!" Chloe yelled from the table.

I laughed and broke away from the hug. "I'll try but she's a tough case."

"I heard that too!"

I shook my head with amusement. "Is it alright if i help you cook Joyce?"

"Why i would love that, Chloe you definitely could learn a thing or two from Ember." Joyce teased.

"Oh believe me mom she learned PLENTY from me these last two nights."

My face went completely red but i wasn't going to back down. "And you have to learn how to tell the difference between real and faking it." _"Top that Price."_

 _"_ Trust me Ember people faking it don't make noises and faces like the way you did."

" _Damn it."_

Joyce cleared her throat. "I really don't want to know what you two are talking about but as i said i'd love your help."

"Alright let's make some grub!"

After a few minutes of back and forth banter while i helped cook David came in. "Morning David! Thank's for letting me stay i'll try not to cause trouble." I didn't mind David sure he has his moments especially with Chloe but i have to admit Chloe starts half of the shit.

"Yeah no problem just make sure you don't get into trouble." He sounded pretty tired probably late shift.

"Jeez why do you think all my friends do nothing but cause trouble?" Chloe remarked.

Joyce sighed next to me. "Chloe please it's to early for this. And i'm sure David didn't mean it like that."

I heard Chloe humph and i said. "Chloe behave yourself or no Pancake's and french fries for you!"

...The whole area went quiet and i looked around confused. "What? You never had Pancakes with a side of french fries? It's awesome!"

Chloe beamed. "Holy shit balls that's genius!"

"Chloe language!" Joyce yelled.

Chloe seemed to ignore it. "Well hurry up Hot Stuff I can't wait to tear into it!"

I smiled i'm probably no where near Joyce's or my mom's cooking level but hoped Chloe will like it. "It's almost ready just grabbed the fries."

After it was done cooking i put a plate in front of Chloe. I stood there and Watched as she took her first few bites. After a moment she smiled and nodded. "Pretty good Hot Stuff, i could eat this all damn day."

I gave myself a mental pat on the back. "Well then i guess your lucky i'm staying for a while."

She turned to me a a raised brow. "A while?"

I rolled my eye's playfully then hugged her. "Forever, is that better?"

She pretended to think for a moment then said. "I guess i can live with that."

I chuckled then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get my plate. " _Only the beginning of the first day and i'm already having a blast."_

* * *

After breakfast Chloe decided to take me out to celebrate me moving to as she dubbed it. "Arcadia Hell"

We hopped into her truck and Chloe drove towards the center of town. She put a cigarette in her mouth and the offered me one. I smiled and took one and lit it. "I hate you right now for getting me into smoking." I teased before taking a puff.

She put on a proud smile. "Hey at least you aren't chicken shit, beside's you look hella hot smoking."

I smirked. "Oh really?"

She nodded with a "mmmhmmm"

"Thanks i suppose, where are you taking us anyway?"

She smirked. "It's a surprise."

"With you i don't know if i should be excited or terrified."

"Oh come on Hot Stuff you can trust me you'll love it."

I chuckled. "Alright i suppose i can trust you."

After driving for a good 7 minutes Chloe parked the truck infront of a tattoo parlor i immediately looked at her and said. "No"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh come on it'll be amazeballs! You don't even know what i have planned."

I sighed. "Alright alright just don't go overboard."

She did a victory "Yes" And we got out of the truck and walked inside.

"Chloe! it's been a while how are you and who's this good looking las?"

Chloe put an arm around me and i leaned into her. "Roger, This is Ember she's new here, and she's off limits to everyone but me, And she's looking to get a tattoo."

I smiled and blushed a bit when she said that. I am now starting to wonder what our relationship is, maybe it's friends with benefits? I guess i can live with that till i'm ready to ask her out or something.

Roger laughed. "Oh my well welcome to my shop what kind of tattoo we going with?'

Before i could say anything Chloe went to him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded. "I can do that but it will take time lucky for you i'm free today."

"Awesomesauce let's go Hot Stuff!"

She dragged me to a chair and put me down. "Alright Chloe slow down can't i even decide what i want?"

She shook her head. "Nope and you got to wear this." She put a piece of cloth over my eyes and i frowned.

"Ok now i'm scared."

Chloe groaned. "Trust me your going to love it! Roger she's ready, begin your magic!"

I heard him scoot a chair over and heard him ask. "This design good?"

A few moments of silence Chloe answered. "Perfect that will do."

I could here him prepare the needle. "Alright hold still and hopefully you don't have any plans today this will take up till almost closing time."

I was tempted to run out of the building. "What kind of tattoo you got planned?!"

Chloe snickered. "You'll see and don't worry i'll be here oh and if you need to use the restroom you can't look at the surprise no matter what i'm trusting you."

I sighed. "Fine just do it." _"What have i gotten myself into?"_

* * *

It was a long fucking day sitting in that damn chair. Chloe even went out to bring back lunch and fed me as i sat in that damn chair. At least the needle became nonexistent after the first two hours. Then finally it stopped. "Phew that was a long day alright finished."

"Holy fuck it looks hella bad ass Ember look!"

I was scared to see what they permanently did to my arm and i can already hear my parents complaining but i took the cloth off my eye's and looked at my left arm.

"woah..."

Chloe smirked. "Told ya."

My left arm now had a sleeve tattoo just like Chloe's except it was designed with flame's going up my arm with a skull in the middle. "That...is so fucking cool!"

"I know right! see i do come up with good idea's once in a while."

I slowly sat up out of the chair and hugged her. "Thank's so much i love it...wait did you do this for like a friendship initiation thing?"

Chloe stayed silent probably embarrassed because that is exactly what it was. "Aww Chloe that's so sweet." I teased

Chloe groaned. "Yeah yeah now get off me." She playfully shoved me.

I chuckled. "This mean's you got to do something for me now."

She rolled her eye's. "I can only imagine."

"But damn Chloe this tat must cost a lot."

Chloe smiled. "Don't worry about it Hot Stuff it's a gift and beside's Roger put me on a special payment plan i don't have to pay it all at once."

"Well thank you Chloe it's perfect."

Greatest friend ever.

* * *

After receiving instructions on how to keep the tattoo clean till it fully heals it was pretty much dinner time. "What are you hungry for Chloe? My treat."

Chloe smirked as she leaned back into her seat. "Asking me out are you?"

I smirked back. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Touche, i feel like pizza tonight."

I smiled. "Pizza it is then, on the way there let's stop at the market before they close i got to pick up something."

"That smile scare's me."

I laughed. "Nothing to serious i promise."

After getting the item i needed and keeping it away from Chloe's hands we picked up a pizza and headed home. Once we got to her room we opened the box and i set up my laptop on the bed. "What do you feel like watching?" I asked.

She plopped down next to me holding a slice. "Porn?"

I laughed. "Why watch that crap when you can experience it?"

"Good point, hmmmm how about the old power ranger's movie i haven't seen that in ages!"

I shook my head with a smile. "You are such a kid but luckily so am i power ranger's movie it is."

I sat on Chloe's lap as she leaned against her head board and i found the movie and played it.

Chloe chuckled. "Damn this take's me back when i used to watching power rangers with Max..."

"Max? Is she that friend you grew up with?" I asked.

Chloe put her chin on my shoulder and mumbled. "Yeah."

I slowly put my hand in her's and gave it a squeeze. "I ain't going anywhere Chloe i swear." I whispered

She squeezes my hand back. "I'll hold you to that." After that we watched the movie in silence then when the pizza was gone it was time for my surprise.

"Alright Price into the bathroom come on." I coached.

She smiled and said. "If the surprise is shower sex we already accomplished that."

I smacked her butt playfully. "Smart ass just get in there."

"Ooo i like it when your bossy." She teased and purposely swayed her hips as she walked out.

 _"god she will be the death of me...a very pleasurable death._

I brought her computer chair into the bathroom along with the bag that held the item i bought. "Sit down in front of the mirror and close your eyes."

She smiled and complied. "Alright Hot Stuff what are you planning?"

I put a towel around her neck and turned on the sink and Chloe immediately freaked. "Nope Nope not happening you are not touching my beautiful blue hair nope it's to much."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Oh relax you big baby i'm not redyeing your whole hair and besides this is nothing compared to a sleeve tattoo."

She sighed and groaned. "Fine i trust you as long as it's not fucking pink."

I leaned her head into the sink to get it wet and put some gloves on and sprayed lines across her hair. After 20 minutes i was finished.

"Alright you can open your eye's now."

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at the mirror and beamed. "Now that is hella fucking cool!

I smiled glad she liked the new white highlights i added to her blue hair. "I take it you like it?"

"Like it? I damn love it...wait a minute...i see what you did wow you are fucking cheesy, Fire and Ice really?"

"Yup you figured it out i thought it would be awesome! Me with my red hair and orange highlights would match with your blue hair with white highlights pretty sweet huh?"

She stood up and held me close with a smirk. "Very fucking sweet." She leaned in and kissed me and i was more than happy to kiss her back.

 _"Now everyone in Arcadia Bay will know we are a team and nothing will tear us apart."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's Pov- "Chloe are you sure you printed enough of these?" Ember teased as we got into our truck.

It's been a week since Ember moved in. We spent most of the time just hanging out and getting her things put into my room. But now that she's settled in it's time for important business. I made missing Posters of Rachel the other day and now me and Ember are going to set them up through town...and maybe i did print a few extra but i just wanted to make sure we didn't miss anywhere.

I started the engine and replied. "You do know we're coming back to get a second stack right?"

Ember looked at me like i just grew a dick. "Are you serious!? We must have a thousand fliers stacked in here."

"Your exactly right, 500 for me and 500 for you. I'll set them up at school and you head down towards the diner area. That should be a good start."

"Chloe i know this has been hard on you but aren't you maybe going a bit overboard?"

I pulled out of the driveway before replying. "Fuck no the more people that see them the better."

It was quiet for a while as i drove towards the diner but Ember broke the silence. "Hey Chloe..if we..i mean When we find Rachel what are you going to do then?"

That was a hella good question. I wanted to go with Rachel to L.A but after this stunt of disappearing on me without a word really pisses me off but i'd still go with her...but that was before Ember came into my life. The only person to comeback for me, who wanted and begged to come back, that really hit me hard and i don't think i can leave her that would be pretty shitty of me but i love Rachel she was there for me when Max wasn't but then again Ember really understands me she felt the pain of loss like i have and suffered maybe not the same kind of loss but still loss. Plus Ember is really easy going Rachel was to but she had limits Ember doesn't...maybe i'm falling for her. But no that be wrong i still love Rachel...but did she love me? We had sex yes but...nothing like what me and Ember experience. Me and Rachel just fucked and we acted more like friends than anything else. With Ember i feel a really strong connection..fucking damn it this is to fucking confusing!

"I'm staying, as much as i hate this shit pit of a town it's still home to a certain sexy fire headed chick."

I could see Ember smile. "I knew you couldn't resist me." She teased.

"Guilty as charge..say umm tonight are you free?" _"I can't believe i'm doing this."_

She pretended to think. "Hmmm lets see..after covering the town with Rachel's face i'm free yes."

I punched her shoulder playfully. "Asshole. now i'm seriously reconsidering taking you out."

Ember had a quick look of shock before smiling. "Has hell frozen over? Chloe fucking Price asking someone out?"

I rolled my eyes knowing this was going to happen. "Yeah and you better savor this damn moment because i'm not asking again."

Her smile soften and said. "Joke's aside Chloe...id really like that i was actually going to ask you out when this Rachel business cleared up..i really like you Chloe and i like what we have now but i'm not the type of person that just casually has sex..i want it to be more."

I didn't know what to say. Ember actually like's me in that way? Damn it, is this too soon though? Well that is why i asked her out right? To see where it would go.

"Well then you better really impress me on this date then." I teased.

Ember knew that i hid my nervousness behind playful banter and she goes with it instead of calling out on it like most people would.

"Chloe i'll woo you so much you will never be able to look at another woman again." She said with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted!"

We both fist bumped sealing the deal. " _Can't believe this, ME Chloe Price going out on a date what the fuck have i gotten myself into?"_

I parked in front of the diner and Ember got out with her stack of posters. "Alright i'll let you know when i'm done."

"Alright i'm off to BlackHell...and umm..thank's again for the help even though you didn't have to."

She smiled. "I wanted too, that's what good friends do right?"

I smiled back. "Yeah guess so, well just make sure you don't stuff your face while your here we got work to do."

She gave a mock salute. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

"At ease soldier, now march that sexy ass." I teased.

We both laughed and said our goodbyes before i drove towards the school.

* * *

I was placing poster after poster. The school was really quiet with a student here and there. Since it's June that's kind of expected. I Put another poster on the school door and sighed. " _Where are you Rachel?"_

"Well well look what we have here."

I groaned and turned around to see Nathan. "The hell do you want Nathan Prickscott?"

I saw anger in his eyes when i called him that. "Careful Price that red eyed cunt ain't here to back you up this time heard she left your ass not that i can blame her."

"Not that its any of your fucking business but she stayed and i can take care of myself just fine."

He seemed to ignore that and noticed the posters i put on the entrance door and snickered. "Wow your really whipped to that whore aren't you? You do know she left your punk ass."

I sneered. "Don't you dare call her that and you don't know shit, the only thing you know how to do is throw your money around, now leave me the fuck alone."

I walked past him and i heard him yell. "No one care's about you Price and you know that!"

I bit my lip as i kept walking. _"No he's wrong Ember care's i know she does."_

After about 2 hours I was finally out of posters and i texted Ember.

 **Chloe- Ember im done at my end how r things with u?**

Few minutes later my phone buzzed.

 **Ember- If you drive now i'll be done when you get here** **and text like you speak English :p**

 **Chloe- I started a new Chloe Price language. I'm on my way. AND NO EMOJI!**

I smiled to myself as i drove to Ember's about the date i had planned.

* * *

It was now close to dinner time by the time we called it a day. We covered a lot of ground but there were still area's i wanted to hit but we'll figure that out later right now i'm waiting for Ember to get dressed for this date. I just got back setting it up and hopefully she'll like it. I'm not good with all this romance shit.

"You really are a fucking girl how long does it take to get dressed!" I yelled.

" **Well excuse me miss impatient. Here i am trying to look sexy for you and your yelling at me."** She yelled from behind the door.

"Please Hot Stuff you look sexy in anything, you don't have to try."

 **"I'll give you points for that comment. A few more and you get a special prize."** She teased

I smiled. God i love these games with her. "What kind of prize?" I asked innocently

She opened the door and my mouth fell open. "You seeing me out of this." She said seductively.

She stood there in the doorway wearing a Black halter top that clung her body tightly showing off the curve's of her mounds, her small 6 pack, and stomach. black tight short shorts showing off her creamy looking thighs. And black knee high boots, hiding her scars.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." I mumbled.

She smirked at me and walked over to me putting her arms around my neck as i stood there like a statue. "I take it you like what you see?" She whispered in my ear.

It took everything i had not to shove her back into that room and screw her brains out. "You look hella fucking sexy." I finally mage to say.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "That's what i wanted to hear now my strapping handsome prince take me away so we can enjoy this lovely evening you have planned."

I smirked and we linked our arms with the tattoo's together. "Our chariot awaits my lady."

"We'll be back later mom!" I yelled and i opened the door for us and walked out before we could hear the reply.

We got to my truck and i opened the door for her. "After you milady."

She smiled. "Well aren't you such a gentlewoman."

I closed the door after she got in and teased. "I won't be so gentle by the end of the night Hot Stuff."

She just smirked. "We'll see."

 _"She is such a fucking tease."_

We left the driveway and headed for the spot i set up.

* * *

"Come on slowpoke keep up!" I yelled.

Ember groaned. "Chloe if your idea of hiking up a big ass hill is romantic you seriously need to watch some romance movies."

I rolled my eyes. "Just get up here!"

After a few minutes we reached the top of the hill where the light house was. I stood by the railing overlooking the sea and Ember walked next to me and looked in awe. "Whoa this is such a rad view."

I smiled. "See i told you i knew what i was doing."

She playfully pushed me. "Yeah yeah i guess even you can be romantic."

I grabbed her hand and led her over by the lighthouse to the picnic i set up.

She chuckled. "Points for creativity, i was expecting a movie or dinner at a overpriced restaurant."

We both sat down. "Hot Stuff you should know by now i'm nothing but creativity."

I dug into the cooler and handed her a brown bag and a beer.

She raised a brow. "What are we grade schooler's with a drinking problem?"

I laughed. "No but that tattoo i bought for ya really wiped me out for a while so you'll have to do with PB and J sandwiches and the fact i can't cook for shit."

Ember just smiled. "I really don't mind i can see you put effort into this and that's plenty for me."

I scooted over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Your worth the effort Hot Stuff." _"Yes i made her blush score 1 for Chloe Price!"_

We sat there ate,drank and joked with each other and telling more stories. Then when the sun started to set we went to the bench. I was leaned back into the bench with my arm casually over Ember's shoulder's while she laid her head on my shoulder.

"That's really is a rad view." She whispered.

I hummed in agreement.

"Chloe?"

I turned to face her. "What's up?"

She leaned forward and kissed me lovingly. After a minute she pulled away and whispered. "I'm so happy i met you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and whispered back. "Me to."

We turned back to look at the view and after a moment i said. "I wear the damn pants in this gig alright?"

Ember chuckled and whispered. "I guess i can live with that."

That was pretty much my way of asking her to be my girlfriend and Ember accepted. I really felt at peace. For the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember's Pov- It was now the beginning of August and not a word about anyone seeing Rachel. Chloe insists we keep putting fliers up and keeping our eye's and ears open. I tried to stay positive for Chloe's sake but if i have to be honest with myself. Rachel has been missing since April by now she either doesn't want to be fond or...something bad happened. I don't want to tell Chloe i honestly don't know how she will react but sooner or later she'll have to face facts and i'll be there for her. But on a side note...I'm her fucking girlfriend. SCORE! I was so amazed she asked me out but i definitely wasn't going to pass it up. Right now we were sitting in her room. I was web browsing on my laptop while Chloe printed more posters.

"Fucking shit." Chloe mumbled. Causing me to look away from my laptop.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. "Out of paper can you check in the garage if there's anymore?"

I set the laptop aside and hopped up. "On it!"

Before i left the room she said. "Ahem what's the rule?"

I smiled and rolled my eye's and walked back over to her giving her a quick kiss. "Always give a smooch before leaving."

She smiled and patted my head. "Good girl now fetch!"

I laughed and left the room. Chloe has become happier since we started dating that made me feel really good knowing i can give her happiness. _"If you really did run away you passed up on an incredible thing Rachel."_

I entered the garage and went through the drawers and cabinet looking for paper. "Nope. Nope. Na uh. empty. zilch...wait what the fuck?"

I opened a cabinet and found a t.v monitor but what really had me worried was the it showed different camera angles around the house. " _Oooookayyyyyyyyyyy that is creepy, did David set these up? He had to of...oh god does Chloe and Joyce even know?..Well at least there none in the bedrooms or bathroom otherwise i would be really creeped out."_

I closed the cabinet and continued my search for paper deciding to tell Chloe about this later. A few more moments of searching i saw a stack of papers above a cabinet and thought "bingo!"

I reached up on my tippy toes and grabbed the stack but when i looked at the papers the creepiness went even higher. " _The hell are these? Photo's of student's?...Ok David i think your taking your job wayyyyyyyyyyy to seriously...wait what!?"_

I found a small file that said suspect. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes. "It was a photo of Nathan and Rachel at what looked like a party...and according to the date below it was taken the day before Rachel Disappeared.

" _What the fuck is going on!? Chloe has to see this!"_ I grabbed just that file put the others back and bolted upstairs as fast as i could.

I ran into Chloe's room and slammed the door. And she turned to me a little startled. "Damn Hot Stuff gave me a fucking heart attack, is that all the paper there was?"

I took some breaths to calm myself down. "Chloe you HAVE to see this."

I put the file in front of her and she opened it. Her eye's went from Shock to confusion and finally anger. "Where the fuck did you get this?"

"I found it in the garage high up on a cabinet there were other files to, David is up to something but look Chloe this was taken the day before Rachel disappeared!"

Chloe made a low growl. "Why the fuck would she be hanging out with him!?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Chloe, are you sure you didn't know they were friends?"

Chloe shook her head angrily. "Of course they weren't she would have told me! He..he did something to her! I just know it! We got to find this motherfucker right now!"

I grabbed Chloe before she stormed to the door. "Let go Ember i'm getting him to talk one way or another! He know's something!"

I could see a lot of anger written all over her face but i also saw worry. "Chloe listen please. Harassing him won't get us anywhere, he'll just deny it anyway and do you really want to get in trouble because of him? You'll get arrested and sent to jail then you won't be able to help at all. Just take a deep breath, relax and lets come up with a plan ok?"

I rubbed her arms soothingly as she calmed herself down. "Ok..fucking damn it..But how is he connected to Rachel? And why does step douche have photo's and files of Black Hell students?"

I pulled her into a hug to try and calm her. "I don't know Chloe but i have a feeling there's something big going on around here and Rachel and Nathan are connected to it somehow. We'll figure this out Chloe...together."

Chloe's breathing finally went steady and pulled away from the hug and kissed me. "Thank's Hot Stuff thats why your the brain's around here." She teased.

I chuckled. "One of us has to have them."

I felt her hands reach down to my ass and felt a squeeze. "You have more than that."

I smirked and pressed myself closer to her. "Oh really?"

She just smirked back pushed me back onto the bed and she had her way with me.

* * *

We were now at the junkyard killing time and coming up with a plan of attack. "So first we need to figure out how Nathan fits into all this." I said as Chloe kicked a old can across the ground.

"Yeah well easier said then done."

I thought for a moment then asked. "We need to understand Nathan more how is he school wise?"

Chloe sighed angrily. "He thinks he own the school, hell the whole town, fucking Prickscotts and they're money, he's in the Vortex club i know that, it's pretty much a club for rich snobby asshole's but honestly i have no fucking idea why he's still attending school he's been in trouble with the law even more than me."

"Was Rachel part of this Vortex club?"

She shook her head. "Fuck no...but she did hang out with a few member's but i never thought she hang out with Nathan."

 _"If what Chloe says is true than why would he still be attending school? There's something fishy about this...we need more info."_

 _"_ Chloe we need to get into the school find out what they are hiding you know how to get in?"

Chloe smirked. "Ohh i have an idea or two i can totally get us in by tonight."

I nodded. "Alright we'll sneak into the principle's office tonight i'm sure he's got files on Nathan that we can use."

Chloe put an arm over my shoulder. "Oooo a little midnight raid into Black Hell? I likey."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You love trouble don't you?"

She slapped my ass and said. "Trouble is my middle fucking name." She then put her arm behind her and pulled out something from the waist of her jeans and my body instantly jumped back in fear. "Ember meet trouble, Trouble meet sexy!

Chloe held up a small gun. "Jesus Christ Chloe what the fuck!" Where did you get that!?

She smirked. "Compliments of Step Douche."

I shook my head. This was unbelievable she stole one of David's guns!? "Are you fucking insane!? Why do you have that?"

"Because i feel like we are going to be snooping into shit that we shouldn't be, this is just insurance."

I face palmed and groaned. She does have a small point. With everything we found today and knowing how bat shit crazy Nathan is we should have something to defend ourselves with while investigating this entire thing...but a gun! "Chloe do you even know how to use that?"

She shrugged nonchalant, "How hard could it be? Let's get some practice while we're here."

I fidgeted. "Chloe i'm not to sure about this."

She put an arm on my back and led me to an open area of the junkyard. "It'll be fine now lets see...give me a target to shoot."

I sighed and saw an old car. "Shoot that car's windshield if you can."

"pfff IF i can? Come on Hot Stuff you should have more confidence in me than that." She aimed carefully and.

BANG

SHATTER

"Alright! fucking sweet your turn."

She forcefully put the gun in my shaking hand. "I...I don't know Chloe."

"Come on i dare ya!" She teased. And i was not in the teasing mood right now.

" I..I can't." I said shaking.

"Come on Ember if you can burn someone alive you can shoot a gun."

clank

I dropped the gun and speed walked away from her. How could she say something like that!? And so casually? She has no right to say that...they were two completely different things. I had tears running down my face when i felt her grab my shoulder.

"Hey I didn't mean it like."

I turned to her and for the first time i was angry at her. "Shut up. Just shut up. You think it was easy!? You think i liked what i had to do! You have no fucking idea What it's like to be kidnapped and hearing the person you love get raped as you sat in a room and did nothing except wait for them to come back...You have no fucking idea what it's like to kill someone...Shooting a gun and burning someone to death are not the same and how fucking dare you even think that."

I walked away from her not seeing the look of hurt on her face as i got into the passenger side of the truck and cried. After a few minute's I heard her get into the driver's side and scoot over towards me and pulled me into a hug. At first i tried fighting it but ultimately gave in and cried into her embrace.

Her hold on me tighten and she spoke. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that..I speak without fucking thinking and i'm sorry...I'm sorry i'm such an inconsiderate bitch...please don't leave." She quietly begged.

I was mad and upset yes but i never once thought about leaving her. I reminded myself that Chloe never intentionally meant to hurt me and she seems very sorry for what she said. "I'm..I'm not leaving you Chloe, I did promise you i wasn't, You should have more confidence in me than that." I said repeating her words.

"I'm sorry i just...wanted to make sure you were ready to defend yourself if you had to...I don't want to lose you"

I smiled. "I can take care of myself Chloe but thank you and i forgive you. Your never going to lose me."

We pulled apart and she wiped the tears off my cheeks and leaned in giving me a slow kiss. When we broke apart we pressed out foreheads together.

"Now that you have forgiven my dumbassness you ready to storm Black Hell?" she asked.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah lets do this."

After one more make up kiss Chloe started the truck and headed back for town.

"So how are we getting in?" I asked.

Chloe didn't say anything as she dug into her pockets and smirked after pulling out some keys. "Again compliments of step douche."

I laughed. "Wow Chloe you sure have some sticky fingers."

"Especially when fingering you." She teased

I smirked. "You are such a pervert."

"Hey so are you!"

My smirked stayed. "You got me there."

Chloe turned on the radio and we instantly started singing along to the lyrics.

 _"I feel like we are about to get ourselves into something terrible but as long as we're together we can take on anything that come's our way."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's Pov- We staked out across the road from the school waiting till the coast was clear. It was close to 11 P.M and all was quiet. So we decided to go now. We got out of the truck and and headed for the main entrance. When we got there i pulled out step douche's spare keys and unlocked the door and we headed inside. Ember took a moment to look around and whispered.

"Wow so this is where i'm going to spend my senior year."

I walked past her and got to the principle's office finding the key for it. "Trust me your not missing much."

She chuckled. "Kind of strange having the principle's office right next to the entrance."

"That's because as soon as there's trouble in school or a fire he can get out as soon as possible." I teased finally unlocking the door.

We stepped inside and looked around. "I'll try and get this door open you look around."

Ember gave me a salute and i smirked. "At ease private sexy."

We both laughed and went about our tasks. Key after key and none were working. "Nothing here all the good shit must be in there."

I growled. "Fucking has to be because i don't have a key to his room...well time to test my lock picking skills."

She patted my shoulder. "Allow me."

"Alright knock yourself out." I moved away as Ember knelt down and jabbed a paperclip in the lock that she got from the desk in the room i imagined.

"Hot Stuff that is sooo cheesy that shit will never."

CLICK

"work..."

She turned to me with a proud grin. "If this was Skyrim my lock picking skill would have leveled up."

I shoved her shoulder playfully. "Your such a hella nerd but i will admit that was pretty amazeballs, where did you learn to do that?"

She walked inside the next room with a casual. "YouTube."

I shrugged and followed her. "I'll look through the file cabinets, see if you can get anything from the computer." Ember ordered.

"You got it Hot Stuff." I got to the desk and sat on the chair and spun in it. "Fuck yes this chair is hella comfy...i'm taking this."

Ember shook her head with an amused smile. "No. Bad Chloe. Leave chair here and get to work."

"Fine fine i'll be good...for now." I cracked my knuckles and went to work on the computer. A few moments later i heard Ember.

"Well well well, look what i found."

I turned to her and she stood there holding a bottle of whiskey. "Fuck yeah lets taste some of that!"

Ember took a swig then handed it to me. "So our principle seems to have a drinking problem."

I took a swig before replying. "If i had to run this school i'd be a fucking alcoholic too, i don't blame him."

Ember put the bottle back and we continued our search. After a minute Ember whistled. "Chloe i just found your file and i have to say you were quite the trouble maker."

I grinned. "Oh yeah i was nothing but trouble."

Ember laughed. "You are such a bad girl."

I smirked at her. "You should know that by now Hot Stuff."

She just smirked putting my file away and continued searching as did I. After another minute or two Ember put a file folder on my desk as i was about to tell her what i found. "Chloe i found Nathan's file you were so right, He's been arrested for, Possession, vandalism, grand theft auto, assault, there's no way he shouldn't be in prison right now much less school."

I nodded and told her. "Yeah well look at the shit i found." She looked over my shoulder and i continued. "Nathan's grade's have been covered up. Mr. Straight A's my punk ass, And also there's a drawing that reads. Rachel In The Dark Room. Over and over again...I knew it, he has something to do with Rachel that fucker!"

Ember put her hands on my shoulders and whispered "Shhh Chloe calm down, relax."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "I'm sorry but..this is really fucked up."

Ember nodded. "I agree, lets take Nathan's file, his dorm room number and get the hell out of here."

I shut down the computer after copying down his dorm room number knowing we'll probably have to search there as well for more info and i checked the drawers of the desk to make sure we didn't miss anything and i beamed at what i saw. "Holy shit ball's jackpot!" In the drawer was an envelope of 100 dollar bills. "There must be at least 5 grand in here i can pay off Frank with this!."

Ember looked at me in complete shock. "Chloe no you can't take that."

"Ember i can get Frank off our backs and still have some left over the school won't be needing this."

Ember narrowed her eyes. "Chloe Price put it back now, If you take that your no better than the Prescott's."

I wanted to argue but she was right. If i took this i'd be no better than those money and power hungry assholes. "Fine Ember you win."

I put the cash back and we left the offices and locked the doors. "Ok we got what we need lets go."

I grabbed Ember's arm before she could walk away. "Woah slow down Hot Stuff we got the entire school to ourselves right now lets have some fun."

Ember groaned. "I really think we should go while we haven't been caught yet."

I pulled her along the hallway. "Come on trust me it's time for some Splash Splash."

* * *

We got to the entrance of the locker rooms. "Boy's or girl's?" I asked standing in between both door's.

Ember smirked. "Girl's of course what else?"

I smirked back ."Ooo la la"

When we got to the pool i took of my black jacket and my tank top. "See if you can find the light switch then join me."

Ember shook her head and walked off. "Alright but don't come crying to me when you catch a cold."

I ignored the statement and removed my boots and jeans leaving me in only my underwear and bra and by the time i was done the pool lights came on and Ember came back. "Come on Hot Stuff lets jump in!" And with that i jumped into the pool causing water to splash everywhere. "Woo that feel's hella nice come in Ember your turn unless your to chicken shit to be seen in your underwear at a public place." I teased.

Ember smirked back. "Don't underestimate my boldness Chloe Price."

She started taking off her black tank shirt red sneakers and black jeans when i expected her jump in she surprised me by turning around with her back towards me and she slowly teased unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. I was once again dumbfounded by Ember's boldness and it even went further when she wiggled her hips pulling down her underwear leaving her completely nude. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. "Who's the chicken shit now Price?"

I couldn't find the words as she she ran and dived into the pool in a cannon ball. She re surfaced and complained. "Holy fuck it's cold in here."

I was able to think straight again and replied. "Wow Hot Stuff you never cease to amaze me and that's saying a lot but i won't be out done!" I followed her lead and removed the last articles of my clothing and threw them over with the rest. "Skinny dipping at the school pool doesn't get much more wilder than that."

Ember swam over to me and pressed herself against me. "Definitely not."When i expected her to kiss me as she leaned in she shocked me by splashing water in my face and laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?..Dun dun..duuun dun. dun dun."

Ember rolled her eyes and played along. "No no somebody help me i'm the terrible actress with a big chest who can't swim for shit that needs rescuing!"

I snickered and put my arms around her pulling her under the water with me. We smiled at each other and i gave her a quick kiss before we both resurfaced. We both laughed then laid on our backs and floated next to each other in silence.

"Hey Ember..tell me the truth will we find Rachel?"

"We'll find her Chloe i promise."

I sighed. "I just miss her so much don't get me wrong i'm hella mad at her but.."

"You love her, no matter how mad you get to someone you love, you will always love them."

"...Ember look I."

"Chloe you don't have to explain yourself i've always known you loved Rachel and...even if you decide to go away with her or get together or what ever...I'll be happy for you that's all i want Chloe is for you to be happy and if it takes someone else to do that then so be it."

I could hear a little tremble in her voice as she spoke like she was trying her damnist to keep her emotion's in check. Ember was willing to give me up if it meant me being happy. Ember has gone through such lengths for me i don't think even Rachel would do half the things we did. Ember was always putting me first above all and stood by my side when things got ugly and looked out for me. I love Rachel yes as a friend i realize now that is what we always were and always will be. I swam towards Ember and she straightened herself up as i gently pushed her against the edge of the pool.

"Ember Your the one that make's me happy and i never want to give that up, not even for Rachel." I whispered.

Ember smiled trying to keep her emotions in check and slowly spun us around so i was against the edge of the pool and she kissed me and i was more that happy to return it. When we broke away Ember smirked at me. "I'll give you something to be happy about."

Before i could question her she went under the water and i immediately moaned. I leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of the pleasure Ember was giving me. " _What a big fuck you to Black Hell. Fucking in your swimming pool."_

* * *

It was almost 2 in the morning by the time we got back to my house. We were able to sneak in and we immediately headed for bed.

Ember had her back turned towards me And i got behind her and pulled her closer to me. I smiled as Ember immediately past out as we spooned and i sighed with content. " _Sorry Rachel when we find you i won't be going to L.A with you. I finally have something to stay in this shit pit for."_ It didn't take long for me to fall asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ember's Pov- It was about 9 in the morning when i woke up. God i was so tired yesterday was a long day not to mention last night. But we did find the info we were looking for. Next step is hitting the lion's den we'll have to come up with something to get into Nathan's dorm room. But first things first. A shower.

I tried to get up but was held down by the sleeping blue headed punk. I smiled remembering our touching conversation in the pool last night. I meant every word i said. If she wanted to go with Rachel i wouldn't have stopped her even if it would have hurt me. But she basically promised me she wouldn't do that and that she chose me. I never felt so happy in my life. "Chloe wake up we gotta get clean we smell like chlorine."

Chloe groaned and held me tighter. "Nooooo.'

I chuckled. "If you wake up now i'll make breakfast."

Chloe slowly untangled herself. "Fine but only because there's food involved."

I slowly sat up and stretched then we heard yelling. "Chloe are you up there!?"

Chloe went a bit frantic. "Fucking hell what does sergeant douche want now?"

We heard him stomping up the stairs and he banged on the door. "Chloe open up now!"

Chloe marched to the door and opened it and David marched in without warning looking around. "Dude what the fuck you can't just come into my room!"

"One of my gun's is missing did you take it?" He asked looking through her desk drawers.

Chloe groaned. "No i didn't take your gun, I do believe in gun control you know!"

I kept quiet. It's a good thing Chloe left the gun in her trucks glove compartment. He turned to me and asked. "Did you take it!?"

Chloe got even angrier. "What the fuck is your problem of course she didn't take it Ember isn't like that!"

I shook my head. "Chloe's right sir i didn't take it i swear!" Not a lie i in fact did not take it.

He stopped his search and sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like chlorine in here and why weren't you two at dinner last night?"

Chloe groaned. "Why are you always so damn paranoid! We went to the local pool yesterday then hung out with some friends afterwards till late there satisfied now!"

He didn't say anything as he left and Chloe slammed the door. "Fucking asshole." She mumbled.

I sighed in relief. "Well that could have gone better but Chloe can you really put all the blame on him? You DID take his gun after all."

"Oh so your taking his side now?" She said a bit annoyed.

I shook my head. "I'm not taking anyone's side he needs to tone it down a bit but you need to stop adding fuel to the fire."

She grabbed some clothes mumbling something that i couldn't hear and left the room and slammed the bathroom door shut.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. _"I'm getting a headache...but one of these day's those two will get along i'll see to that."_ I decided to make breakfast like i promised and give Chloe a chance to cool off. I'll just take my shower after breakfast.

When i got to the kitchen and got my ingredient's ready for my famous pancakes and french fries hoping that will calm Chloe down i heard Joyce coming in. "Morning Ember i see you took over my cooking duties this morning. I really appreciate that it was a long shift yesterday."

I smiled as i turned on the burner. 'No problem Joyce it's the least i can do for letting me stay here."

"Well darlin i love having you around and so does Chloe..Honestly Ember Chloe has been a lot happier since you came to town not even Rachel has made her this happy and your not a bad influence on top of it i'm so glad you came into the picture."

I wasn't going to cry. "Thank's Joyce, i...I think i'm in love with her i haven't felt this good in year's i'm so glad i came here."

"So am I darlin." Joyce left me be after that to finish cooking. A few minutes later Chloe came down stairs.

"I smell something good!" She looked over my shoulder and beamed. "Hella A my favorite new breakfast! Thank's Hot Stuff." She kissed my cheek causing me to smile and went over to the table to wait till i finished.

I didn't see David come down. Probably went for work already which i was relived for i didn't feel like being a referee again. When i finished i made up some plates and put them down on the table and Chloe wasted no time digging in.

"mmmm so damn good your the best Hot Stuff."

I sat down and replied. "Thank's i try my best."

"I will say Ember your cooking isn't so bad maybe you can work at the diner with me." Joyce suggested.

Chloe shook her head. "No don't put that idea in her head then i'll end up having to pay for this kind of meal!"

I smirked and teased. "Ten dollars Chloe and don't forget the tip."

"Ten dollars! You got to be out of your damn mind!"

I laughed. "Maybe i'll give you a coupon."

Chloe shook her head. "You are Evil!"

I noticed Joyce eating and watching our banter and i could see her smiling. Guess she was happy seeing her daughter happy.

* * *

After my shower we went to the beach and walked along the the pathway deciding our next plan of attack. "Nathan is hiding something Ember we need to get into his room and find out now."

I nodded in agreement as we continued to walk. "I agree but we have to be careful we don't know what we will find and there's a risk of him busting us someone has to be a diversion and we aren't technically allowed in the boy's dorm's so that will make thing's difficult. Plus we can't sneak in at night because we don't know if he's sleeping there or not."

Chloe groaned. "Fucking hell can't anything be easy!?"

I reached out and held her hand and she squeezed it back. "We'll figure it out Chloe don't worry."

"I know just getting stressed out i thought this town was shit already but fucking look at what we're doing now."

I couldn't agree more. Playing detective wasn't part of my summer plans. "Don't worry Chloe we'll figure it out and maybe when all this bull shit is over they'll give us medals or something."

Chloe laughed. "Or maybe they'll hire us at the station. Detective Price and Detective Sexy the ultimate crime fighting duo."

"I like the sound of that partner..i'll always have your back."

"Like wise Hot Stuff i'll always be looking after that sexy ass of yours."

We continued holding hands and walking along side the beach enjoying our time together before our next operation.

* * *

When we got home we both went to Chloe's room and had a smoke brainstorming idea's on how to get into Nathan's room. "Maybe one of us can distract him while the other go through his shit."

I exhaled some smoke. It was the best plan we got so far. "Alright who's going to distract him and how?" I asked.

"Well he hate's my ass your the one he hate's the least even if you did knocked him down on his ass."

I sighed. "Alright i'll try and think of something but i'm trusting you to get in and out quick alright? I don't want to deal with him long if i don't have to."

We fist bumped. "Sound's like a plan." Chloe then went to her speaker radio and turned the volume up to max on a punk rock song. "Come on Hot Stuff let's dance!" She stood on her bed and started dancing.

I laughed and said. "Lookin good Price!"

"Fuck yeah i am come on up shake that sexy tanned ass!"

How could i refuse that invitation? I jumped up on the bed with her and started dancing next to her. "That's what i'm hella talking about you go Hot Stuff!"

She turned around and started rubbing herself on me as she danced making me blush a bit. "You got some move's yourself." I teased.

"Ember i can show you all kinds of moves." She teased back.

I put my hands on her swaying hips. "I think by now I've seen most of them."

"Want to test that theory?"

"How about i show you some of my move's instead?" I kissed her and threw her on her back and for once i took the lead.

* * *

After our round of incredible pleasure we laid in bed having a smoke both of us slightly out of breath. "Alright i'll admit you got some good move's Hot Stuff i taught you well."

She is so proud of herself. "Well i did learn from the master."

We both chuckled and continued with our smoke's in silence. After a few minutes Chloe spoke. "Hey Ember."

"Yeah?"

"Look I...I just wanted to say that...fucking hell uhhh...That i appreciate everything you've done for me and..damn it i'm not good with mushy talk."

I smiled and put my cigarette out and snuggled next to her. "It's alright i get what your saying, your very important to me Chloe and what ever happens just know that i'll always be there for you."

Chloe sighed. "Thank's Ember...im..happy that...your here."

I smiled knowing that words like that meant a lot coming from Chloe. "Me too." I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to the woman i was falling for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe's Pov- We were on our way to the boy's dorm to begin our plan. "So how are you going to distract him?" I asked.

Ember sighed and rubbed her temple like she had a headache. "You may not like it but i was planning on wooing him."

She was right i didn't like that plan not one damn bit. "How about that plan go jump off a bridge and think of a new one because there is no way i will have that prick all over you."

Ember held my arm to help calm me down which i hate to admit, kinda did her touches always calm me down. "It's the best i got and don't worry i'll make sure his hands stay away from this bod, you are the only one allowed to touch."

I chuckled a bit. "Damn right and it better stay that way."

She smiled. "Always."

When we arrived to the dorm courtyard we almost bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that ladies."

Ember waved it off. "No problem you a teacher here?"

"Well yes i'm Mark Jefferson I teach photography here."

Ember smiled. "Well i just moved here and going to spend my senior year at Black Well and i was thinking about taking a photography course."

"Well splendid i'll see you when the school year starts have a nice day."

He walked away and i elbowed Ember. "He's good lookin already figuring out way's to get an A plus in his class?" I teased.

Ember looked mortified and playfully shoved me as i laughed. "Chloe that is so fucking gross you are unbelievable."

I couldn't help but keep laughing as we continued our walk. "Damn that was a good laugh."

She rolled her eyes then put an arm in front of me making me stop. "There he is he just left the dorm quick hide!"

I looked around and army styled dived into a bush that was against the building. " _Fucking hell i better not get any stains on my clothes."_

A few moments later i could here Ember stopping Nathan. "Hey Nathan haven't seen you in a while."

"The fuck do you want? Where's that blue haired cunt?"

 _"Asshole."_

 _"_ Oh she's somewhere, don't know don't care i thought we could hang out you know..just you and me."

" _Does she have to sound so seductive?"_

"Oh yeah? What about Price i don't think she be to happy with this."

 _"And i'm fucking not so keep your fucking hands to yourself."_

 _"_ Forget her she was just a way to experiment, nah i want a real man."

"Well you found one sexy."

" _I will kill him."_

I heard them walk away and i took that as my cue to get going i wanted to get this over as soon as possible. I ran over to the entrance and walked inside. The coast looked cleared so i followed down the hall. " _Alright according to what the computer said his room is room 111."_

A few doors later i found it and by the door the white board read. **THE PRESCOTT'S RULE THIS TOWN.**

" _Well he's right about that they own fucking everything...fucking Prickscotts."_ I pulled out step douche's extra keys and unlocked the door and stepped inside closing the door behind me.

I looked around and felt disturbed with what i saw. "What the fuck? Who the hell has a projector in their room?" I continued looking for any kind of clues. "Ok he's into some bondage shit judging by these picture's."... _"Wonder if Ember would like that sometime to spice thing's up...focus Price!"_

I continued going through his things. "Pills and wine great combo dumb ass."

I looked at the shelf of films. "Horror, Horror, Horror, Horror, fucking hell."

I went to the computer next. _"Good dumb_ ass _left his computer on."_ Tab on a pill shop, Message from Bitchtoria, Message from his father king asshole..nothing.

I kept looking around nothing but expensive and creepy shit. "Come on give me a break." I sighed and looked down and noticed something. "Scratch marks?"

I looked towards the sofa and pulled it out lining it up with the marks and searched behind it. "What the hell is that?" There was something taped to the back of his couch. I ripped it off and inside the bag was a cell phone and papers. " _Why are you hiding this Nathan? Unless there's shit on here you don't want anyone to find."_ I stuffed the bag in my pocket and scooted the couch back where it was.

I took out my phone and texted Ember.

Chloe: **I got something and i'm getting the fuck out of here meet back at the truck.**

I exited his room locked the door behind me and sneaked out...Well Almost. As i turn the corner i caught a quick glimpse of the principle. " _Shit Shit if he see's me he'll call step Douche and all of this will go down the shitter. Quick Price_ _think!_ "

I went back down towards where i came from and spotted a brown haired bot leaving his dorm. "Fucking damn it." I mumbled.

And ran over to him. He jumped a bit when he saw me. "Wait you arn't su."

"Shut up and follow my lead ok?"

"Uhhh wha? Mmmmm!"

I started making out with him as the principle came around the corner and as soon as he saw us he cleared his throat. Causing us to break apart.

"Warren i know your both young but please try to follow the rule's you too Chloe please leave."

"Yeah yeah, see ya Warren. **I'LL text you later."** I emphasized the last part pretty much telling him not to say anything and i'll text him later with an explanation.

"Uhhh yeah uhh s..see you later Chloe." Well i'll admit he is kinda cute could have been worst.

I made it back outside and bolted to my truck. As soon as i got in i sighed. "Well that was fucking nerve wrecking, now where the hell is Ember?"

A a few minutes later Ember finally showed up and got into the passenger seat. "Buckle in we're getting the fuck out of here!"

I peeled out of the lot a zoomed down the road. I looked over at Ember she seemed upset. Her eyes were staring down towards the floor with her arm's over her chest like she was trying to be modest. "Ember what happened what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "He uh...he touched me."

"SKERRRRRRRRRRRRR"

I slammed my brakes in complete rage and pulled off to the side of the road. "What! Where did he touch you i'll fucking kill him!"

She grabbed my arm. "Chloe calm down it's ok."

I shook my head. "No it is not fucking ok! He touched you! I'll rip his fucking balls off and shove them down his throat!" I was so angry how dare he touch Ember i was tempted to go back, get the gun from the glove compartment and put a bullet in his head.

She scooted over and held me as i quietly cried. "This is my fucking fault..I..I practically left you alone with that psychotic bastard..he could have..he could have.." I should have been more opposed to Ember's plan. It could have gone worst...a lot worst.

She held me tighter. "Shhhh Chloe i'm ok i swear. All he got was one good squeeze of my boobs and i immediately kneed him in the dick and got away."

After calming down i kissed her. She seemed happy with it because she kissed back. "That's my sexy fighter."

She smiled. "I got to get back home to the pretty girl, so did you find anything?"

I pulled the phone out of my pocket. "This was hiding, taped behind his couch it has to have something and his room was fucking creepy as shit."

She took the phone from me and inspected it. "Hmmm has a password we'll have to get around that, let's get something to eat i'm starving then after that tell me everything you saw in his room."

I restarted the truck. "You got it Hot Stuff Two Whales here we come!"

* * *

After getting dinner me and Ember headed back to my room and i told her everything that i saw in Nathan's room.

She sat on the floor thinking. "Hmmm well it seems he has a big Superiority complex and likes to be the one in control."

I rolled my eyes as i spun in my computer chair in boredom. "Well duh i could have told you that."

Ember threw a wad of paper at me. "Hey watch it!"

She smirked but continued. "Did you find any evidence that he and Rachel hung out or anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope just the phone, bondage pictures, Drugs and horror movies...lot's of horror movies."

She sighed. "Well i guess we'll get more info after we get into that phone, but Chloe i think we should check that garage again David might be hiding more things that we need to know."

I had to agree with Ember step douche is up to something and it has something to do with Rachel and or Nathan i just know it." We'll have to do that some other time he'll be home soon."

"Alright so our plan tomorrow is snooping in the garage and breaking into a phone."

I rolled the chair over to her and we fist bumped. "Sound's like a plan Hot Stuff!"

She got up and grabbed her laptop. "Movie night?"

I smiled and plopped down on the bed sitting next to her. "Always up for movies play a classic!"

She went into her save files and clicked on a movie. "Spirited away? What's that?"

She looked at me like i asked the dumbest question ever. "Are you fucking serious right now!? You have never seen Spirited away!?"

"Uhhh should i have?"

She groaned. "Well we are definitely watching it then, so sit your stunning ass down and watch."

I laughed and then we cuddled as we watched the movie. I held her extra close tonight because i couldn't get the image of Nathan touching Ember out of my head. I never want her hurt ever. _"I'll always protect you."_ And Ember was right how could I have not seen this movie till now?


	8. Chapter 8

Ember's Pov- The next morning i woke up to Chloe holding me tightly as she snored lightly. She has been very possessive ever since i told her what Nathan did yesterday. I feel so bad for Chloe she still has it in her head that she will somehow lose me even if she doesn't admit it. Well one day i'll get her to break that curse in her head that i'm not leaving her. Ever. But it was time to get up we have a big day today.

I poked Chloe's side and she groaned. "Fife mome mintes. zzzzz"

I couldn't help but chuckled. Waking Chloe up was always cute. "Chloe we got to get ready for another day of investigation."

She just groaned again and i tried a different approach. I kissed down her neck slowly as my hands rubbed her thighs. A moment later i felt her hands rubbing my body and i smiled in victory. "Cheater." She mumbled.

"All's fair in love in war."

She yawned and stretched. "So..how about a round of morning sex to start the day?"

I rolled my eyes. "As very tempting as that sounds we got work to do." Although now that i think about it we have been doing a lot of..'fun' lately not that i'm complaining in the slightest.

"Alright alright i'm up." She stood up and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

I decided to take a shower tonight and headed downstairs to scope out the garage quick but when i opened the garage door i saw David at the work bench. I turned back around and headed back upstairs cursing. " _Damn it i thought he had work today?"_

I waited in Chloe's room till she was done with her shower and when she came back i informed her on the situation.

"Fucking balls the one time he decides not to go to work..damn it we need him out of that room."

I nodded and tried to think and came up with something. "I can't believe i'm saying this but Chloe go pick a fight with him just long enough for me to snoop around."

She smirked. "Ohhh that will be easy i can debate with him for hours but i need some material first any idea's?"

I thought of one. "Well..i was going to tell you this before but we've been so busy but..remember when i found those files while looking for paper? Well in one of the cabinets there's a monitor..of camera angles around the house."

I saw rage in Chloe's face and she immediately marched downstairs. "DAVID!"

" _Well..it worked at least.'_ A few moments later i tiptoed downstairs with my laptop remembering there was one on Davids workbench that might have things in it as well and heard Chloe David and Joyce arguing.

"You are such a fucking creepo! Do you have one in my room you fucking perv!?"

"Chloe enough i will not have you talk to him like that but David this does worry me i didn't even know about it!"

"I'm trying to look out for this family!"

"Exactly step perv! This is a household not a fucking military base!"

I snuck into the garage and closed the door to silence the yelling. _"Alright lets see, David towed that car he was working on away so i can check those lockers first."_

I went to the lockers and noticed a giant ass lock on one of them. " _Red flag alert, what are you hiding in here I wonder?"_ I shuffled in my pocket and took out a bobby pin and started fiddling with it. " _This is one serious lock..Come on come on..._ **"Click"** _Yes thank you youtube!"_ I opened the locker and saw a bunch of paper a box and a folder. I didn't have time to go through it all so i decided to flip through everything quick and decided the folder with a bunch of coordinates was good enough.

I stuffed the folder into my laptop case and went to Davids computer. " _Alright Emily help me out here you giant computer nerd."_ I fished out my laptop and set it up next to David's and started hooking cables to it with mine. I stared mine up and typed away. _"Lets see if i remember how to do this..hit_ _there..there..there..and...THERE!"_ I looked at my screen and it displayed the password. " _Thank you Emily."_

I typed in the password to his laptop and began my snooping. There were more files and i found one that said. "Frank Bowers." Now that was interesting. I clicked on it and found a photo of him and Nathan dealing. " _Nathan is dealing Frank for drugs?..well thats interesting."_ I clicked the next small file and I was stunned by what i saw. _"Is that...Rachel? What the hell? She and Frank were a...thing? Ewwwwww. Oh god i can safely bet Chloe didn't know about this...Chloe."_ I decided I've seen enough i shut down his laptop and grabbed my belongings and stepped out of the garage and went upstairs as the arguing continued in the living room.

 _"Fuck how is Chloe going to take this? Rachel why the fuck would you do something like that to her?"_ I feel so bad for Chloe She talks about Rachel like she was Chloe's savior but running away and now a secret relationship with Frank? How much more does Chloe have to suffer.

After another fifteen minutes the yelling died down and the front door slammed shut. Then i heard someone come up the stairs and Chloe entered the room. "You know i was so hella pissed about what you told me i forgot it was part of a fucking diversion plan. So did you find anything?"

I was thinking how i was going to break this new's to Chloe this will hurt her so much.

"Hey you alright Hot Stuff?" She asked worryingly.

I decided to just be blunt. I took a deep breath. "I found a folder of coordinates in a locker that might give us locations and i snooped through his computer and.

"Wait wait hold up, you got into his computer how? it needs a password."

I smiled softly. "Emily...she was a big tech nerd, I forgot the password to my computer once and she showed me how to retrieve it." " _I still miss her so much."_

Chloe saw the sadness in my eyes and she sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and we sat there in silence for a moment before i pulled away and cleared my throat. "Ahem anyway I found proof that Frank and Nathan are dealing."

"Woah holy shit really!?"

I nodded. "Yeah..i think we need to ask Frank some questions maybe get some kind of record of the drug's Nathan's getting."

Chloe sighed. "I don't know, you know me and Frank aren't on the best terms right now."

"I know but don't worry, just message him saying that you got his money and want to meet up."

She looked at me like i gone insane. "But i don't have the money!"

I patted her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it trust me."

Chloe reluctantly pulled out her cellphone and started texting. "Alright Hot Stuff i'm trusting you."

After she sent it a few minutes later she got a reply. "It say's ' **About fucking time, meet at the beach at noon don't be late**.' What an asshole."

"Hopefully he will work with us."

Chloe stood up. "Yup but in the mean time let's have some food i fucking starving."

I grabbed her hand before she could leave. " _Now or never."_ Chloe...there's something else I found on David's computer...there was evidence that..Rachel and Frank were...Involved."

It was quiet for a few moments till Chloe chuckled. "Look believe it or not me Rachel and Frank used to be good buds i'm sure what you saw was them hanging out or something."

I shook my head. "Trust me Chloe there wasn't anything friendly about what i saw."

She sighed. "Alright look just for the shit's and giggles of it when we meet Frank and if he doesn't kill us for not having the cash i'll ask him. He's a lot of thing's but he isn't a damn liar now come on the food awaits us!"

My worry for Chloe grew she was in complete denial. " _This will just make it all the more harder on you Chloe."_

* * *

It was now time to meet Frank and i was a bit nervous as we pulled up on the beach a few yards away was Franks R.V. "Alright Chloe lets try to stay calm ok?"

She smirked. "I'm always calm besides i got insurance." She went into the glove compartment and pulled out David's gun.

"Chloe put that back you aren't going to shoot him!" I freaked out big time was she insane!?

"Come on we both know Frank can be dangerous ESPECIALLY since we lied about having his money."

I sighed and groaned as i rubbed my face. "Alright BUT do not reveal it unless it is a life or death situation got it?"

She saluted me. "Yes general Sexy."

We both exited the truck and walked towards the R.V and Chloe knocked. And the man of the hour answered and stepped outside.

"Well well isn't this a shocker Price you actually showed up."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Frank we got some questions."

He snorted. "Are you fucking serious right now? You owe me three g's and you come to me to ask me questions? Are you fucking high? Speaking of where is my money?"

Chloe crossed her arms trying to look brave. "I don't have your damn money i wanted to talk about."

Before she could finish Frank shouted and pulled out a knife making us both jump back a bit. "You think this is a fucking game!? Huh!? I will cut you bitch!"

I saw Chloe going for her gun but i yelled. "Frank stop! We do have your money!"

Both he and Chloe looked at me. Frank still seemed angry and Chloe looked both scared and shocked.

I dug into my back pocket and handed him an envelope. "Four grand enough to pay off Chloe and extra to say sorry about the trouble she caused you."

He took my envelope and started counting and when he was done he nodded his head and put the knife away. "Alright your debt's been paid, and Price keep this one around not to many friends are willing to give away four grand like that, it wasn't a pleasure doing business with ya and we're not dealing again."

I stopped him because Chloe was in to much in a state of shock at what happened. "Frank wait we do have questions."

He sighed and turned back around. "Listen girly since you gave me an extra grand i'll answer your damn question. Now what is it?"

"We need your contact list of your buyers."

"Oh well why didn't you say so? Yeah i'll give you my list, along with my supply, my money, the key's to the R.V do you know what come on in and lets have a beer and sing kumbaya...Are you actually fucking serious? Why the fucking shit should i give you that?"

I sighed to try to calm myself. "We've been looking for Rachel Amber and our clues led to someone that was last seen with her as one of your buyers..please Frank help us i know you cared about her." He actually looks sad now he really did care about her.

He sighed sadly. "Yeah, about the only person in the world to ever give two shit's about me..I've been a fucking wreck since she disappeared."

"Then help us Frank i swear on my...last lover's grave that we aren't trying to get you or your clients in trouble we just want to find her."

He held up hands. "Alright alright, I'll help ya, The fact that you would give up four big ones for a friend and that pompidou hasn't made a sound since you got here show's that you got good intentions..alright i'll be right back give me a second." and with that he went back into the R.V and I was tackled hugged by Chloe.

"Holy fucking hella, Ember that was so amazeballs! Where did you get that money!?

I smiled a bit. "I took it out of my college savings.

Chloe stared at me in shock. "You..no you didn't have to do that Ember that..."

I shut her up by kissing her and responded. "I wasn't planning on going to college anyway and besides...i would have given it all up if it meant you being safe."

Chloe looked like she was at a lost for words. "Ember I..I don't know what to fucking say."

I hugged her again. "Then don't say anything i told you i'll always have your back."

"As will I" She said back.

Then the R.V door opened back up and Frank stepped out and handed me a notebook. "There i hope it helps."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Frank."

He nodded. "Yeah well good luck."

Before he could walk back inside I asked. "Wait Frank one more thing...were you and...Rachel involved is that why she means so much to you?"

He sighed tiredly and turned back around towards us and looked at Chloe. "Chloe look just for the record she came to me alright?"

That was it i was right and Chloe looked like her world completely shattered. "Your..your lying she wouldn't do that!" She yelled.

"I got love letters and nudes to prove it i didn't want this to happen but it did i'm sorry..really i am." He went back into his R.V and closed the door.

There was a agonizing moment of silence until.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" She stormed back to the truck and i followed her.

" _Chloe i'm so sorry i wish i could take all your pain away i really do. Rachel why would you do this to Chloe why? Wasn't she your friend? Lover? Didn't she mean anything to you? Well what ever, if we do find you i'm going to bitch slap you so hard your head will spin around i will not have you hurting Chloe anymore."_

I will never stop loving Chloe ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe's Pov- I couldn't believe this was happening right now. The only person that i thought cared about me for year's turned out to be just like everyone else. A back stabbing bitch. I was in so much rage i slammed the door of my truck Ember hopped in and I immediately peeled out onto the highway.

"Jesus Christ Chloe slow down your going to get us fucking killed!" Ember yelled in panic.

I slowed down a bit but my anger was still rising. I felt like i was going to blow any minute.

"Chloe I understand this is hard on you i'm so sorry but it isn't your fault."

I hit my limit and blew. "Of course it fucking isn't! I should have left this hell hole when i had the damn chance. It seems like fate, or destiny or what ever keeps bending me over and fucking me in the ass! None of this would be happening if dad never left!"

She held my arm. "Chloe you can't blame William for this it wasn't his fault it was a freak accident."

"Well my life has been fucked since he died! My childhood best friend left and never contacted me again, My mom married a prick, Rachel disappears and now i learned she was spreading her damn legs for Frank! Everyone uses and abandons me and i'm fucking sick of it!"

"What about me!? I came back for you, Iv'e been on your side since day one, i just gave up four grand for you!"

I shook my head. "Oh please Ember i'm nothing but a fuck buddy to you!

Ember looked like she was about to cry. "Chloe that isn't true! I L.

"Don't you dare fucking say it! The last person who said it abandoned and cheated on me! I'm done i can't fucking can't take it anymore! No one want's me and no one ever will!"

"But I do Chloe! Your so important to me i can't live without you!"

I snarled. "Important huh!? Even more important than your crazy dead slut!?

 **SMACK**

I had to slam on the breaks because i was slapped so hard and as soon as the truck stopped Ember bolted out and ran down the side of the road. I rubbed the cheek that was hit and sighed. _"I need some time alone and booze, off to the junkyard."_

I turned off onto a different road and while i was driving i started feeling really guilty about what i said to Ember. I probably lost the only true person to give a damn about me.

* * *

When i made it to the junkyard i went into the little shack/hideout and sat down drinking a bottle of whiskey and smoking a blunt. " _Fucking shit...why did i say that to her? God damn it i keep fucking everything up!"_

I covered my face with my hands and silently wept. I can't live like this anymore i'm always getting hurt or hurting other people what kind of life is that? My grief slowly turned into rage as i screamed and marched out of the shack grabbing a baseball bat and smashing anything and everything i could find. _"Rachel I trusted you! I loved you! And now you costed me someone who actually cared for me. The only reason i want to find you now is to tell you how much of a fucking whore you are!"_ I bashed one more computer monitor and fell on my knees in exhaustion panting. "Ember..i'm sorry...please..please don't leave me..i don't want to be alone anymore.."

"Then you better stand up and say it to my face."

I looked over to see Ember standing there sweating panting and crying at the same time. She must have jogged all the way here. I stood up and walked over to her and she met me half way and hugged each other. "I'm so fucking sorry Ember i never meant any of it..i don't deserve you.."

She kissed my neck and held me tighter. "I know you didn't mean what you said. But Chloe you are so wrong. You do deserve me, I don't want anyone else but you. I know you find it hard to trust those words with how many times your heart has been broken but i'll do what ever it takes and as long as it take's to get you to believe me."

How? How does someone as fucked up like me end up being with someone like Ember? " I...I do Hot Stuff i do believe you and i'm hella sorry you don't deserve any of my bullshit."

She chuckled. "Remember that night when i told you my sob story? You dealt and helped with my bullshit it's only fair i do the same."

I smiled and pulled away from the hug. "How about i make everything up to you by taking you out we can continue our little detective business tomorrow."

She held my hand. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah it can wait one more day..I gotta pamper my girl every once in a while."

She kissed me and replied. "I like being pampered."

"Then pampered you shall be!"

We both laughed and i asked. "So...we're good?"

Her response was kissing me roughly shoving her tongue in my mouth and i returned it. " _Guess that's a hella yes."_

* * *

I was driving us back into town holding Ember's hand. I still felt shitty for how i blew up on her earlier so i decided to take her out tonight. "So where are we going?"

"Patients my sexy girlfriend, you shall be amazed by what you see when we get there."

She chuckled. " You know Chloe that's the first time you acknowledged me as your was girlfriend out loud." She teased.

" _Damn she's right." "_ Well i'll announce it over the radio if you want me to."

She smiled. "No that's quite alright the rarer you say it the more special it is when you do."

"Then i'll say it again next month."

She punched my arm playfully causing us to laugh and we finally made it to our destination. "You brought us to a bar?"

I nodded. "Yup they have good food awesome drinks and you can do Karaoke."

She smiled back. "That does sound like fun but we're not old enough to drink yet."

We got out of my shit mobile and walked inside. "Please Hot Stuff look at who your talking to have more faith in little old me."

We linked our inked arms together and looked for a table. "That corner booth looks inviting."

I nodded. "Good enough for me." We sat down and a few moments later one of the bartenders came over and gave us menu's. "Drink's ladies?"

"We'll both have sex on a beach...and the drink too." I couldn't help but snicker as Ember kicked me from under the table.

"I.D's?"

"Just tell Jimmy Chloe's here with a special guest." The bartender nodded and left.

Ember shook her head amused. "Of course you would order sex on a a beach, and who's Jimmy?"

I leaned back putting my arms over the top of the booth seats one arm going around Ember. "He own's the place he let's me have drink's here from time to time."

She scooted closer to me. "You sure have connection's Chloe next thing i'll find out is that you know the head of the CIA or some shit."

"Damn it you figured it out!." I pretended to talk in an earpiece. "Code red gentlemen she's onto us!"

She laughed and shoved me playfully causing me to laugh to. "You are such a freaking dork."

"And proud of it!" After that we went through the menu's i decided chicken wing's and Ember decided a pizza burger. The bartender came with our drink's and took our orders.

"Hey Ember you should go up and sing something!" I remember she told me once she sing's a part of why I brought her here.

She blushed a bit. "I don't know I never sang in front of a crowd before."

"Oh come on please? For meeeeeeeeee?"

She giggled. "You can't pull the puppy eyed look for shit but if it will make you happy i will after our meal."

"Yes! Score one for Price!"

We enjoyed our drinks and talked till our food came over.

"Mmmm fuck it's been so long since i had a pizza burger."

I smiled glad that Ember was enjoying the night. " Meh It's alright."

She narrowed her eyes and swallowed her food before speaking. "Alright!? It's a mix of my two favorite foods! Who ever invented it was a god damn genius!"

I kissed her cheek. "Calm down Hot Stuff i will no longer make fun of your otherworldly meal."

"Appreciate it."

After we were done with the food i smirked at Ember and she rolled her eye's. "Oh fine just let me use the bathroom quick then i'll sing you your damn song."

We gave each other a quick kiss and she left for the bathroom and i decided to watch this guy sing his song.

 **"I walk a lonely road."**  
 **"The only one that I have ever known"**  
 **"Don't know where it goes"**  
 **"But it's home to me and I walk alone"**

 **"I walk this empty street**  
 **"On the Boulevard of broken dreams"**  
 **"Where the city sleeps"**  
 **"And I'm the only one and I walk alone"**

I groaned. " _Seriously? It's like i'm being mocked...although this song i can definitely relate to."_

 **"I walk alone"**  
 **"I walk alone"**  
 **"I walk alone"**  
 **"I walk a-lone"**

 **"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me"**  
 **"My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating"**  
 **"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me"**  
 **'Til then I walk alone"**

" _But i did find someone and that someone is Ember even after all the bullshit i pulled today she forgave me so easily how in the fucking world did i do to deserve her? Well I won't complain i'll be more than happy to accept it and from now on i'll try harder to be the person she deserve's."_

As the song finished i noticed Ember stepping on stage. She waved at me and i gave her a thumb's up. She plugged her phone into the speaker probably using a song on her phone.

Ember spoke into the mic. "Hello everyone this is my first time singing in a crowd so go easy on me, and i dedicate this song to a very special lady." She looked over at me as she said that last part which made me smile in return. She started her phone and a beat started and she began to sing.

 **"Like flowers dancing in the wind"**  
 **"Like rain moistening the earth"**  
 **"Although this world thrives on interdependence"**  
 **"Why do people hurt each other?"**  
 **"Why do we have to part?"**

 **"Even if you're faraway"**  
 **"In the depths of this heart"**  
 **"Completely filled with that gentle smile"**  
 **"The pieces of you that I held tight"**  
 **"Are still connected in spite of pain, so"**  
 **"I believe that we'll meet again"**  
 **"I'm waiting for your love"**

I could not believe what i was hearing right now. Her voice was beautiful and the song she's singing is really starting to hit me.

 **"I love you"**  
 **"I trust you"**  
 **"Share your loneliness with me"**  
 **"I love you"**  
 **"I trust you"**  
 **"Even in light, even in darkness"**  
 **"Because we're together we can believe in each other"**  
 **"Don't leave me"**

I wiped my eye's before the damn water works started. " _Ember you bitch your singing this song on purpose..is this how you truly feel about me? Damn it I...I think i...I love her."_

When Ember finished her song everyone clapped and she bowed then started walking off the stage towards me. "So what did you think?" She teased.

I bit the bottom of my lip. So many emotion's were going trough me right now i didn't know what to say.

"Hey Chloe..you ok?'

I now know what i wanted. I put money on the table not bothering with the change and grabbed Ember's hand pulling her back outside to the truck.

"Chloe your worrying me what's wrong?"

I still didn't say anything i got onto the road and drove. "Chloe?"

It didn't take long to get to where i wanted. "Chloe why are we parked in front of a motel?"

I finally found the words i wanted to say. "I want you." It barely came out as a whisper.

She blinked a few time's in confusion. "You want me?"

I stepped out of the truck and she followed me and i held her hands and continued. "I...I love you Ember I hella want you so much right now." I have never been so mushy in my life even for Max or Rachel it was so fucking embarrassing.

Ember gave me a small smile. "Chloe. You have me. I love you too."

"I want to show you how much."

She gave me a soft kiss and whispered. "Show me then."

 _"Ember your the most important person in my life. I never want to feel alone again._

* * *

The first song was from "I walk alone" from green day. The second one is. "Trust You" from the singer Yuna ito


	10. Chapter 10

This Chapter is mostly a Lemon don't read if your not into that. You have been warned. Story will continue after this chapter.

* * *

Ember's Pov-Today has been a big roller coaster of emotion's. I couldn't believe what she said about Emily. I knew she was angry and in pain but she had no right to call her those things. Honestly i don't think i could ever forgive her for that incident. After my little jog i stopped for a breather and took the time to clear my head. I knew she was going through a lot and wasn't thinking about what she was saying at the time. And after that slap she seemed to have snapped out of her rage. And honestly i was like that as well after Emily died. Snapping at people and making them feel like complete shit to try and make myself feel better. Now Chloe was alone right now probably feeling guilty and in more pain about what she said to me. So i decided to go after her before she did something stupid like i did with cutting. And i jogged all the way back to the junkyard thinking thats where she would be.

Then after a touching apology and forging moment Chloe took me out to a bar for a night out then the most amazing thing happened.

She admitted that she loved me and that she wanted to show me how much and that's how i found myself in front of a hotel.

* * *

BEGINNING OF LEMON

* * *

After checking in and finding our room Chloe didn't waste anytime as she shoved me inside shut the door and pushed me up against the door attacking my lips with her's. Raising my left leg and running her hand on my thigh. _"Holy shit Chloe is on fire. She's been a little rough before but..this feel's so different."_

She broke away from my lips and started assaulting my neck with her's pushing herself against me our bodies rubbing each other. "You are so hella beautiful Ember." She whispered in my ear and then nipped my neck.

I let out a small moan and i removed her beanie tossing it somewhere ran my hands through her blue and white hair. "Chloe..clothes. Off. Now." I was starting to sweat in these clothes because the room got so warm all of a sudden.

She didn't say anything as she picked up my other leg and carried us over to the bed while we kissed and fell back on it. She broke the kiss and lifted up my black tank shirt up to my neck and pulled my black bra down revealing my breasts. "I still find it hella sexy that you pierced your nipples." She teased.

I smiled then gasped as she started sucking on my right breast. "Fuck Chloe." I moaned.

After a moment she popped it out of her mouth and started working on the other one. I was starting to squirm from pleasure and there was still to much clothing fro my liking. After she popped my other breast out of her mouth she removed her jacket and pulled off her shirt and bra tossing them onto the floor and i did the same. Both of us now topless. She got back on top kissing me. I ran my hands down her back as she rubbed herself on me causing our breasts to rub against each other.

We both moaned from the pleasure and Chloe's hand reached into my black jeans rubbing me. She pulled away and smirked. "I love how your always excited for me."

I couldn't help it. Chloe is amazing in bed my body knew what was coming and i just couldn't help but be excited. "Chloe please."

She rubbed me a bit harder causing me to moan loud. "Please what?"

"Please mmmm make..love to me."

She smiled. "Gladly."

She scooted down and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with my black panties leaving me completely bear. She slowly ran her hands on bot of my scarred legs causing me to shiver a bit. "They still look badass, i think you need to show them off more."

I looked up at her with a flushed face. "I..I don't know Chloe."

She kissed up my right leg causing me to moan again. "Just think about it." She kissed higher and got to my inner thigh licking it a bit. I panted as my body anticipated what was about to happen. I gasped loudly as she lightly blew on my wet slit. "Fuck your so wet for me babe."

I felt so happy right now that was the first time she called me that and i hoped she would start calling me that more often. "Your the only one that can do this to me Chloe."

She gave my slit a light kiss making me gasp. She smiled up at me and started licking my swollen nub causing me to almost scream. "Ohh fuck Chloe! mmmm"

She kept licking it as she stated using her fingers to rub me poking the tips of her fingers inside me. "Ohh mmm Chloe..Yes more please more!" I spread my legs wider for her and Chloe happily gave into my request.

She put my nub in her mouth and sucked on it lightly as she put two fingers in me pumping them in and out at a steady pace. I screamed in pleasure. At this point i didn't care who heard. "Yes yes Chloe! Mmmmm Fuck!"

Her movements increased and i grabbed a handful of her hair pushing her as close as possible. "Chloe i'm close!"

She pulled away a bit. "Let me hear you scream babe." The she slid her tongue in me as far as she could. I moved my hips upward try to get her to get as deep as possible. My body was hot, sweaty. I couldn't control my breathing. I gripped the sheet's and screamed. "Chloe!" Then nothing but pure pleasure washed over me. My body shook as waves of pleasure soared through my body then it calmed. I laid flat on the bed breathing like i ran a damn marathon. Chloe crawled up to me and kissed me. I kissed back tasting myself on her lips.

She pulled away and smirked after licking her lips. "Delish."

I rolled my eyes. "Enjoy the meal?"

"Always but lets kick it up a notch."

She stood up and removed the rest of her clothes the only thing she had on was her bullet necklace. She got back on top of me and she put one of her legs under one and i gasped as our wet slits pressed against each other. She moaned as well and started grinding our most sensitive area's together.

"Ohh god Chloe mmm that feels really good." And i wasn't lying this felt absolutely incredible.

She smiled. "That's what i wanted to hear. Mmmm" She started moving faster and i put my hands on her back my nails stating to dig into her. She hissed a bit but that just seemed to fuel her passion even more.

"Say you want more say it!"

I groaned. "More i want more!"

She started thrusting her hips hard. The bed started to shake with how hard and fast she was going. My mind was going foggy with how much pleasure i was feeling right now. Then she grabbed one of my hands and forced it off her back and pushed it by the pillow i was laying on and held it tight and her other hand grabbed one of my bouncing breast's and squeezed it causing me to shut my eyes and throwing my head back with a loud moan. _"Fuck what has gotten into her!? This has got to be the best we've had yet."_

Then i felt something wet hit my cheek. I opened my eyes and i could see tear;s rolling down Chloe's cheek. " _Oh Chloe."_

"Chloe...Kiss me."

Chloe opened her eyes a bit and leaned down and kissed me and kept moving her hips and i started moving mine as well. We were both moaning into the kiss as we felt ourselves nearing the end. And after a few more thrust's our bodies froze and we both moaned loud but was covered as our lips stayed connected and we both hit the climax at the same time.

After a few moments of rest to calm our bodies down Chloe slowly pulled her lips away from mine and we laid there in silence nothing but our heavy panting filling the room.

* * *

END OF LEMON

* * *

After catching my breath i was finally able to speak. "Chloe I."

"I love you."

I smiled as i reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I love you too Chloe, so much."

She rolled off of me and laid down next to me and i put my arm around her and laid my head on her shoulder as she put her inked arm around me. I slowly traced my finger's over her smooth skin the smile on my face just wouldn't go away.

Chloe cleared her throat and mumbled. "Sorry."

I kissed the side of her neck and asked. "What are you sorry for?"

"For..you know...crying like a virgin bitch in bed."

I chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry for that Chloe it just showed how happy i make you."

Her arm held me tighter. "You do make me hella happier babe..happier than anyone I've known."

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. "Me too...Chloe? Promise me that...no matter what happens that we'll always be together...that we'll always love each other."

She kissed my forehead and whispered. "Forever babe."

I fell asleep instantly. Thinking i was the luckiest girl alive to have someone like Chloe. I'll miss the Hot Stuff nickname but i'll definitely take babe any day.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I sighed in content as i watched Ember fall asleep. This night must have been the greatest night ever. I felt so many emotions during our love making that i actually fucking cried. But she was right. I was just to damn happy. No one has ever made me this happy. Max was my best friend and once upon a time i did have a crush on her but five years of no contact can really strain a relationship. And Rachel. I loved Rachel but no where near what i feel for Ember. Rachel treated me nothing more than a friend who she could fuck.

But Ember came back for me. She saw all my flaws and didn't think any less of me. She always took my side. She was always helping me and always trying to make me happy. I can't wait to see what our relationship will be like Once this whole Rachel business is over.

I still feel bad for what i said earlier today. I know she probably hasn't forgiven me yet for that but i swear on my dad's grave i'll never hurt her like that again. _"Sorry Emily but I promise to look after Ember for ya. You just chillax where ever your at and leave everything to me."_

I closed my eye's and fell asleep next to the girl i love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe's Pov- I woke up feeling...rejuvenated, happy...satisfied. Then i grinned after all the memories of last night hit me. _"Best fucking night ever."_ I saw Ember still snoring away with a peaceful smile. After all these year's i finally found someone i truly loved and who loved me back the same way. I slowly and carefully got out of bed so i didn't wake her up. I sat on my side of the bed and reached over to the night stand grabbing a cigarette and lit it then checked my phone.

" _Fucking ball's 7 missed call's from mom and step douche."_ I went to the bathroom and decided to call back and prayed mom would pick up. After a few ring's David answered of course.

" **Chloe where the hell are you!?"**

I groaned. Of course he would ruin the morning. "I'm at a motel."

" **Why the hell are you at a motel?"**

"Because i wanted to make love to my damn girlfriend without being interrupted step perv!" Yes there were two incidents where David being David burst into my room without knocking catching me and Ember in bed going at it. Both time's Ember didn't speak for the rest of the day because she was so embarrassed.

" **Just get back home ASAP!"** Click.

" _Asshole."_ I finished my smoke and opened the door to find Ember standing there.

"Well hello there someone giving you trouble?"

I smiled because she had that tease tone in her voice. "Yeah but I handled it just fine, was just actually about to take a shower, care to join me?"

She replied by pressing our still naked bodies together and kissed me as she slowly closed the bathroom door with her foot.

 _"I take back what i said. Morning was not ruined at all."_

* * *

After returning home i was immediately stopped by step douche. "You know the curfew Chloe i don't care what the situation was you get your ass home by the appointed hour that was given to you."

"Fuck off I'm 19 i don't need your damn permission to do a fucking thing!"

"As long as you live in this house you will do as i order...say!"

Ember tried to pull me upstairs to make us stop but i had to have the last word. "I'm not a fucking soldier so stop treating me like one!"

"Chloe please stop just let it go." Ember begged.

I was reluctant but i did as Ember said and followed her upstairs and I slammed the door. "I can't fucking stand him!" I sat in my computer chair and groaned.

Ember came over and started massaging my shoulder's making me sigh. "Sorry babe you didn't need to see that."

She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It alright, you look sexy when your standing up for yourself."

I smirked. "I'll be sure to yell at him more often then."

She pinched the back of my neck. "Ow."

"Don't be picking fight's. Now lets get back to where we were with our little investigation."

I mock saluted. "Aye aye captain, you piece it together and i'll web browse."

She rolled her eyes. " Of course i get all the hard work."

I smirked. "Well considering i did most of the 'Hard work' last night it's only fair."

She playfully smacked me upside the head making me laugh. " Good point. Besides the one with the brains will have to figure it out anyway."

" _Ohhh i felt that burn."_

I helped her set up all the evidence we collected and separated it from where we got them from. "Good luck babe i have the up most confidence in ya!" I said giving her a thumbs up and sat back down in the chair.

"Gee thank's for the help partner."

"No problem!"

She began sorting through all the shit we stole/borrowed as i lit a blunt. _"I feel like we're so close to finding Rachel and when we do i have a few choice words for her."_

About an hour and a half later. (A.N. Yes that's how long it took me to figure out the damn puzzle without cheating i'm not good with solving puzzles.) She stood up and walked over to me. "Chloe type these coordinates in."

I snapped my fingers. "You got it." I typed away and got what Ember was looking for. "Wow Ember all that time and you lead us to a shitty abandoned barn good work."

"Hey guess what smart ass that barn is owned by the Prescott's."

I looked at the info again and she was right. "Wait..you think maybe.. Nathan has Rachel there!?"

She put her hands on my shoulder's "Chloe deep breath and relax, we got to keep a level head especially now, we'll go over there and investigate right now."

I relaxed my body because Ember was right if this was all true i didn't want to complicate things. "Alright babe lets go. To the shit mobile!"

Ember laughed. "But i like the shit mobile it has class."

I smiled and i grabbed her hand we bolted out the door and hopped into my truck. "Alright Prickscott lets see what your hiding!"

I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards our destination. "You know Chloe i'm kinda bummed if this is the end to this whole ordeal i'm going to miss playing detective."

I nodded. "It was hella fun, maybe we can start our own detective agency we'd be fucking rich!"

She patted my leg. "Calm down tiger i still have to finish senior year and you should seriously roll back in or at least get a G.E.D."

"No way am i stepping foot into that shit hole but i will consider the G.E.D just for you." And i was serious...for the most part. Since i'm staying in town now i'm going to have to get a job and that shit take's education.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. " Thank's hon."

" _Hon huh? I guess i can work with that."_

* * *

I pulled up to the barn and we go out and expected the area. "Remember that one Friday the 13th movie where Jason killed people at an old barn? That's the kind of vibe i'm feeling right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow babe thanks for making me feel better."

She patted my shoulder. "It's what i'm here for. Now come on lets see what's at the end of the rainbow."

We walked closer to the barn and we noticed tire tracks leading into the barn. "Look's pretty fresh to be abandoned."

Ember nodded. "Agreed we need to get in there."

After looking around Ember called out to me. "Chloe over here i found a way in!"

I followed her to the side of the barn and there was a small opening we both squeezed through. "Alright we're in..what's that?" I asked as i went towards a chest and opened it up. There were old photo's and documents. "I'll snoop through this you can look around."

"Alright."

" _A bunker? Why the fuck would they need a bunker for?"_

"Chloe come over here you may want to see this!" Ember yelled.

I closed the chest and walked over to Ember. "Look."

I looked at where she was pointing at and i saw a trapdoor with a new lock on it. "No way..Rachel! She could be down there!"

"We need to get that lock off."

"Can't you pick it like before?"

She shook her head. "No it's a serious lock who ever put it there didn't want anyone to go down there lets try and break it somehow."

We looked around and Ember pointed up. "That pulley should work you hook it up to the lock and i'll get it started."

She took off as i set the hook to the lock. " _We're coming Rachel just hold on."_

"Chloe I need a boost up!"

I went over to Ember and sat on all fours as she used my back to get onto the ledge. "Thanks hon!"

I stood up and cracked my back. "Yeah no problem and your not as light as you look."

She threw a wad of hey down on me. "I'm not fat it's muscle."

Her glare was scary and cute at the same time. "What ever you say babe."

A few moments later i heard Ember yell. "Oh my fucking god!"

I got startled. "What!? What happened are you ok!?"

"Chloe...there's an owl up here and it so adorable!"

I couldn't believe what i heard. "You serious!? I almost had a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry Chloe just that Owl's are my favorite animal there big beady eyes are so cute."

I groaned.

A few minutes later Ember yelled again. "Ok i think i got it stand back!" She started up the pulley and then.

 **SNAP**

"Yes awesome job babe! It worked."

I helped her back down and gave her a quick kiss. "We make a good team huh?"

I smiled. "Hella yeah except when your gushing over owl's."

She chuckled. "I like owl's. Now let's head down."

I opened the hatch and we ascended down. We saw what we least expected. "Holy shit that is one serious fucking door and this hallway is nothing but steel."

I ignored Ember and ran over to it and tried opening it with no luck and kicked it. "Fuck!"

"Chloe look it's a security console damn this thing is on serious lock down."

We couldn't give up now we were so close. "Can you hack it get the pass code like the computer?"

She shook her head. "A coded lock and a computer are two different things...but look at that 3 number's on here. They are pretty smudged the rest look untouched those three numbers have to be the code."

"Well lets start pushing!"

Ember started punching in numbers. "254..524...452...245...542.

 **Click**

I hugged and kissed Ember like it was my last time. "I Fucking love you babe!

She smiled. "Love ya too."

We walked in and it had to be the creepiest room iv'e ever seen. "There's enough food down here for weeks." Ember commented.

We turned the corner and couldn't believe what we saw. "Ooookay is this a bomb shelter or a photo shoot?"

Ember tried to make a joke but i could tell she was getting goose bumps just like me. "This is so hella creepy."

We went over to the desk with the computer and Ember opened a locker. "Ember i found the drugs Nathan bought from Frank we got the fucker...Ember?"

Ember was staring into what looked like a red binder. "What did you find?"

"..."

"Ember?"

I walked over and noticed the locker was filled with other red binder's...all labeled with name's...female name's. "Holy christ..Kelly?"

I grabbed the binder marked Kelly and when i opened it i almost dropped it from what i saw. There were photo's of Kelly who looked drugged out of her mind and tied up at different angles. I knew Kelly. I would have graduated with her if i didn't drop out she was an alright person. What the fuck did Nathan do to her!?

"Ember this is fucking insane Nathan is a fucking psycho...Who's binder is that?"

She turned away so i wouldn't see it. "No..don't look."

"Ember..give it to me."

Slowly and reluctantly she handed me the binder and when i looked at the photo's my heart dropped. "Oh my fucking god Rachel! No no no not her Ember she's posing for this shit right!?"

She shook her head. "Chloe..look at her she's obviously drugged out of her mind."

I flipped through more of the binder and the last one nearly made me sick. "Oh no no she's being.. no it can't be. Ember I know this spot it's at the Junkyard we have to go now!"

* * *

Ember's Pov- I didn't have time to say anything as Chloe bolted out of the bunker as fast as she could and i had a hard time catching up. As soon as we got to the truck Chloe drove us out as fast as she could. She was speeding but i didn't say anything Chloe looked like she was on the verge of flipping out. I know what happened to Rachel by now and Chloe does to but she's still holding onto that small sliver of hope.

Chloe hit the brakes casing the truck to jerk as we made it to the junkyard and she bolted out before i had a chance to take my seat belt off.

"Chloe wait up!"

"I know where i'm going!"

Chloe stopped at the edge of the junkyard. "Here this is the place!" She got on her knees and started digging. "Come on help me!"

I prepared myself for what we'll find and started digging with her.

Chloe was talking to herself trying to reassure herself that this was a mistake. "Please, please, please." Then we hit plastic. "No no no god no."

I opened it slightly and my nose burned so much i had to back away. "Damn that smell."

Chloe crawled a little towards the bag that was now clearly a body bag ignoring the smell. "No..no no! Rachel!"

She fell back wards and cried in a fetal position and i scooted over towards her holding her trying not to cry myself but failing. "Chloe i'm so sorry."

"Rachel..please no..not her. I loved her so much..What kind world does this? Who does this?"

I gently rocked her as she cried into my embrace. "I'm here Chloe i'll always be here for you, I love you so much."

She didn't respond to my words and i didn't expect her to she was in so much pain right now. It felt like i was looking in a mirror. This is exactly how i looked and felt when Emily died. But with Chloe it'll be different i'll be there for her she won't face this pain alone like i did. " _Rachel..i'm so sorry but i swear you will get justice."_

The sun was starting to set and the air blew calmly around us. But nothing around me existed except for the broken woman in my arms that i love with all my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone hope you all had a good 4th of July i sure did. now Back from the break lets continue with the story.

* * *

Ember's pov- My body was shaking as i rode in Chloe's truck. After Chloe calmed down at the junkyard the first thing she said was.

 _ **"Im fucking killing him."**_

At first i thought she said that out of anger..no i was dead wrong she meant it. As fate would have it Nathan is hosting a back to school party at a club he rented out for the night and Chloe planned on confronting him there and killing him. I spent a good half hour trying to get her to see reason that we should go to the police but she wouldn't have any of it. She straight up told me that i either help her or stay out of the way. I was conflicted. Helping to murder someone is serious. We both could end up in prison. My parents would be devastated. But. I love Chloe i swore to myself that i'd stand by her side for anything and that i wasn't leaving her and Nathan did deserve some sort of punishment and maybe if we're careful we can get away with it but that is highly unlikely.

So here i am sitting silently in Chloe's truck as she drove to where the party was being held. Her face reading nothing but rage. "Chloe it's still not to late to."

She cut me off before i could finish. "We're killing him Ember end of fucking story."

Well i tried. I put a hand on her knee trying to soothe her as best i can. Eventually she put her hand on top of mine but she still looked extremely pissed. "Chloe..just know that..no matter what happens tonight. I love you."

It was silent for a good two minutes before she spoke. "I love you to."

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back and the rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

We made it to the club and the music was so loud we could almost hear it from outside. Chloe grabbed the gun from the glove compartment and tucked it behind her. We got out of the truck and Chloe gave the plan. "We split up and ask around for Nathan if either of us find him text the other and wait for the them to show up then we take him somewhere private and shoot his rich ass. Got it?"

I sighed and decided to persuade her one more time. "Chloe this isn't right. Trust me you may want to do this now but it will change you trust me i know. Killing him won't bring Rachel back."

"I know that! But you killed that bastard after he hurt Emily right!? Who know's what he would have done if you didn't how many other victims you saved. How the fuck can Rachel get justice when you and i both know he will be out in less than a decade. No it end's now tonight with or without you!" She yelled.

She had a point considering how wealthy and influential The Prescott's are he'll be out before he's thirty and he might go back to his roots and someone else will become another Rachel. I Hugged her and said. "I'm always with you Chloe no matter what."

She hugged back. "Thank's babe..now let's go end this once and for all. For Rachel and the other girls he's tortured."

I nodded and we gave each other a kiss before walking inside. " _No turning back now."_

As soon as we entered the music banged against my eardrum. "I'll check out back you search inside!" Chloe yelled over the music.

I gave her a thumb's up and she headed towards the back. I decided to ask a few people if they have seen him. I walked over to a girl with long wavy blonde hair. "Excuse me! Have you seen Nathan Prescott anywhere!?"

She turned to me. "Last i saw him he was in the V.I.P area! But you have to be part of the Vortex Club to get in!"

"Thanks a lot!"

I headed for the V.I.P area and was stopped by a girl with short black hair. "Sorry Vortex Club member's only! And judging from the way you look you are not a part of it now scram!"

" _I don't want to be a part of it anyway. Bitch."_ "I'm just looking for Nathan have you seen him!?"

She groaned. "Yeah he left not to long ago like the world was going to end or some shit."

I cursed. " _Damn it he's not here..maybe that's a good thing."_ Thank's see ya _._

I took out my phone and texted Chloe.

 **Ember: Chloe i got word that Nathan just left not to long ago and seemed like he was in a hurry.**

 **Chloe: Fuck! Alright meet back at the truck and we'll come up with something else.**

I put my phone in my pocket and and left the building. When I got to the truck i waited a few minutes till Chloe showed up. "God damn it!" She yelled kicking her tire.

 **"** Chloe maybe this is a sign that we should. Wait a minute." I didn't finish what i was going to say because Nathan's phone that i brought along as evidence buzzed. Chloe i just got an anonymous text saying that they will get rid of the evidence."

Chloe yelled. "Rachel! He's going to get rid of her come on we have to go back now!"

I bit my lip because this seemed fishy. " _How did Nathan know it was us? And why would he warn us? Something isn't right." "_ Chloe i think we should really go to the police now."

She got into the truck and slammed the door. "Fuck that i'm putting a fucking bullet in his head! Now get in!"

I sighed then got into the truck and she peeled out. " _I got a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

When we got to the junkyard it felt like deja vu as we raced towards the place where Rachel's body was. When i arrived Chloe was already inspecting the ground.

"She's still here guess we beat him to it alright lets set up an."

Before Chloe could finish i heard a voice behind me. "Hey you!"

I turned around to see Nathan standing a few feet away. I heard Chloe scream. "You son of a bitch i'll kill you!"

I didn't take my eye's off Nathan this was it we were going to actually do this at least we're out in the middle of nowhere. I expected Chloe to start charging at him or shooting or something but nothing came except.

"Em..Ember look..out!"

I turned around to see Chloe on the ground holding her neck looking like she was fighting to stand up. Then i saw a tall figure behind her and my eyes went wide with shock seeing who it was. "Oh my god you." Then i saw something in his hand and my entire body shook with fear. "Wait please..Don't!"

BANG

* * *

Chloe's Pov- He was standing right there the asshole that took Rachel from me one shot and it would be over. I was about to pull my gun out from behind until i felt a little sting in my neck then immediately the world went dizzy and blurry. I couldn't keep standing. I fell onto the ground on my side, I used what strength i can to warn Ember. "Em..Ember look..out!"

She turned around and saw the situation. I prayed that she'd run but instead i heard a click. " _No no no Ember run! Get up Price get the fuck up!"_ No matter how hard i tried my body wouldn't obey then i heard Ember.

"Oh my god you... Wait please..Don't!"

BANG

I don't know if it was the drugs or from shock but everything slowed down after that loud dreadful bang. Blood spewed from Ember's torso and she slowly fell backwards. _"No..no..NO!"_

Then she finally hit the ground without moving or making a sound.

I tried crawling over to her she needed me she's depending on me i won't let her die i refuse it! I was so focused on trying to get to Ember that i barely recognized the argument going on.

"Jesus fucking christ you shot her!"

"We had no choice Nathan now listen. Take her body and Rachel's and relocate them i'll deal with the blue one."

I was almost there but i felt like i could pass out at any moment. _"Please..please..don't go Ember don't go!"_ Then i felt someone kick me in the stomach forcing me on my back. My vision cleared up and i saw who was standing above me. " _Jefferson?"_ I looked over at where Ember was and i tried reaching out for her. " _What the fuck have I done?"_ Then i saw nothing but darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe's Pov- The first thing i felt when i regained consciousness was that my body felt like it was being crushed by a boulder. I felt so weak. I slowly blinked my eyes and my vision started to clear. I tried moving but i couldn't move my arms or legs and it seemed like i was sitting. _"Damn this is the worst hang over ever. What happened?"_ Then it all came back to me. And i was immediately awake. "Ember!" I tried moving but my limbs were tied to the chair i was in. I tried breaking them free but no use.

I looked around and noticed i was back in the bunker sitting in front of camera's and other photography equipment. After calming down a bit and realizing i wasn't getting out of these bindings i started crying. "No..Ember..I'm sorry." I felt like my entire world was just lit on fire and burned to the ground. Ember the one I loved was dead and it was all my fault.

Then i looked up after hearing someone approach. "Well seems your awake."

I sneered at the man. "Jefferson..I'm going to kill you! You son of bitch i'll kill you!"

He remained calm as he grabbed a handheld camera. "My you shook off those after effects quickly..well what else would i expect from a druggie."

If looks could kill he'd be dead fifty times over by now. "Yes just like that." And to my horror he took a picture of me.

That just made me more upset. "You fucking sicko i'll shove that thing up your ass!"

He took another picture. "That is beautiful just perfect."

I gripped the arm's of the chair he was really pissing me off. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Huh? Why the hell are you doing this you crazy bastard!"

"Chloe i am so glad you asked that question. Simply put, I'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption. That shift from black to white to grey and..beyond." He was kneeling in front of me i wanted so much to break his jaw.

"Most model's are cynical. They lose that naivete. However most Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism with them like an aura. And those lucky few become my models..my subjects." He stood up walking towards his tripod camera.

"Your insane your not getting away with this!"

He chuckled. "Oh contraire Chloe i'm so sane that nobody know's whats happening to you right now. You should feel honored i never even gave it thought that you would be one of my subjects although i was interested in that late partner of yours."

I tried to lunge at him. "Don't you dare talk about Ember!"

"Right right Ember. You know it's such a shame you two had to snoop into business that didn't concern you. She seemed like she would have made a nice student maybe even one of my subjects. It's a shame."

"You murdered her! You killed Ember and Rachel both!"

He sighed somewhat sadly. "Rachel..now she was something."

"Why her!? why!?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything. But she was..special. A human chameleon. So many visual possibilities...We had a real connection."

I yelled. "That's bullshit! Like she would like getting her pictures taken from you!"

"Rachel was in love with me. That's not my ego. Just look at our sessions. Not that i'll let you. Nobody loved having their picture taken more."

I couldn't believe what i was hearing this couldn't be real. "N..no your wrong she was with Frank."

He crossed his arms. "Chloe i'll be honest with you. Rachel was a whore. You, me, Frank who knows who else."

I didn't answer him i felt even more hurt than i already did. "Yes that's even better hold that." He took another picture but at this point I didn't even care anymore.

"You know Chloe I didn't want to hurt Rachel honest. Nathan lusted after her and thought he could mimic with what i could do with a camera and subject. Instead of making Rachel into a work of art like I did, the dumb ass gave her an overdose. When he's done cleaning up his mess i'll have to get rid of him as well."

"You..you took everything from me."

"In a way Chloe you brought this upon yourself. I sent that message to Nathans phone praying you'll show up alone. And you did. You could have easily gone to the police but as always Chloe you let your anger consume you and put yourself first...Still a shame but as i said before you should be honored. The two of you must have been close. When i bumped into you, Before you snooped through Nathan's room I saw life in your eyes like you were just pulled out of hell itself and saw the light for the first time. But ever since you got here your eyes show...absolutely nothing. Yes your angry but i see it. It's like...Your entire soul was just destroyed and shattered into a billion pieces..the eyes that have given up on life. That is why I haven't killed you..yet so just enjoy this time you have."

He was right. Ember is dead because of me. I wanted to end things by myself and instead the girl i love is dead. I want to die i really do but not until he does i can at least save future victims. "You can take your perverted pictures, You can drug me, torture me, rape me i don't care but i swear by the end of this i will kill you."

"We'll see."

After minutes more of him taking pictures of me i still haven't figured out a plan yet. I want to kill him so much. After one more photo he went over to a rolling tray table where his drugs were. "This was a nice shoot Chloe but our time is up." He approached me with the needle and aimed it for my neck. "Just relax you won't feel a thing."

This was it. But i guess i deserve this.

Just as he was about to puncture my skin the sound of a door opening stopped him. "What the hell?"

He put the needle back where it was and picked up a tripod and stood by the entrance waiting. I took this chance to get out of my bindings. I heard foot steps approaching. I yelled. "Watch out he's at the door!"

"You blue haired bitch!" Then Jefferson attacked the person as they came in knocking the gun out of their hand but was able to push Jefferson back.

"David!" I couldn't fucking believe it. It was step Douche.

"Jefferson it's over!"

"I won't let you stop me!"

I was finally able to kick my leg free and i kicked the rolling cart into Jefferson knocking him off balance long enough for David to attack. He punched Jefferson across the face knocking his glasses off. Then grabbed the back of his head and banged it against the wall hard knocking him out and fell onto the floor. David handcuffed him and ran over to me.

"My god Chloe are you alright?" He asked with concern.

I didn't know what to say. David just saved my life. "I..He.."

He cut my bindings off and hugged me shocking me even further. "I was so damned worried about you."

I reluctantly returned the hug. "How? how did you find me?"

He pulled away and replied. "Ember sent me a message saying you found Rachel body and that Nathan was the culprit and told me what you were planning on doing. But when i got there Nathan was just about to leave when I stopped him and he told me where Jefferson took you."

I couldn't believe this. Ember went behind my back and brought David into this but if she hadn't i would be dead right now. Then i remembered. The man who killed the woman i loved is helpless. I pushed David out of the way and grabbed the needle and charged at him but David held me back. "Let me go! He killed Ember! He took her from me!"

"Chloe calm down she isn't dead."

That made me stop in my tracks. "What!?"

He continued. "When i caught Nathan she still had a weak pulse i took her to the hospital as fast as i could and after leaving i came here...but i won't lie Chloe she lost a lot of blood she may or may not make it."

 _"Ember is alive! I have to go i have to be there for her she needs me."_ David i have to go i can't lose her again!"

He dug into my pockets and handed me his car keys. "I'll stay here till police arrive you go just be careful driving ok? I know this is hard but you have to remain calm."

I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you David...for..saving her..and me."

I let him go and before i walked out i glared at Jefferson and kicked him in the groan as hard as i could making moan in pain. " _Rot in hell you son of a bitch,"_

I ran out of the bunker and out of the barn and found David's car. I hopped in and took off fast. " _Ember hold on i'm coming._ Of course it doesn't help that it started raining.

* * *

A.N./ I know the scene of David beating Jefferson isn't 100% accurate but come on David is a retired soldier fighting against a school teacher he should have easily kicked his butt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe's Pov- As soon as i made it to the hospital i bolted inside and asked the first person I saw that worked there. "Ember Nixx! Do you know where she's at or how she's doing!?"

The nurse was startled by my sudden approached. "I..I don't know you'll have to ask the receptionist."

"Fuck!" I ran over to the desk and slammed my hands down on it causing the receptionist to jump in her seat. " "Ember Nixx! Where is she!?"

"Hold on one moment." The woman polity said and started typing on the computer.

It was only a few seconds but my patience was already running out. "Hurry up she could be fucking dying!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Please watch your language i'm trying to help."

"Well help fucking faster then!"

"I will call security if you keep this up." She threatened.

I sneered. "You have any fucking idea what iv'e been through tonight!? now tell me where she is you old hag!"

Before she reached for the phone to probably call security i heard someone yell. "Wait sorry abot that my daughter is just going through a rough time right now."

I turned around. It was my mom. "Mom!"

I ran to her and we hugged briefly then before i could start asking questions.

SLAP

I held my cheek that was hit.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You have any idea how worried i was!? When David called me telling me what happened...And seeing Ember like that..What in god's name where you thinking!?"

She was close to crying and i couldn't blame her iv'e been a real fucking idiot. "I'm sorry...I' so sorry." It was all i could say because nothing can justify my actions.

She wiped her eyes and continued. "You shouldn't be telling me that. You have any idea how hard it was calling Ember's parents telling them their daughter was in the hospital for being shot?"

I completely forgot about her parents. They are probably going to kill me it would only be fair. "Is...is she dead?"

I sighed a bit in relief when she hook her head. "No. But she's still in surgery and they told me to...prepare for the worst. And that they are doing everything they can."

My whole body shook as tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Mom..I love her so much..and i killed her...i killed her."

She hugged me tenderly this time. "I know you do honey. But stay strong alright? She isn't dead yet you got to have faith Chloe."

 _"Faith? What has faith ever done for me? But i'll try..for Ember." "_ Are her parents coming down?"

She nodded. "It'll be a few days but yeah. Come on she's having surgery upstairs lets go wait for her."

I just nodded and she led me to the waiting area.

* * *

It's been about two hours and I was still waiting for new's on how Ember was doing. If she die's i don't think i could ever live with myself. Then i heard someone walk over to us and saw David.

"David!" I stood up and hugged him. Surprising both him and mom. "Where..where's that bastard Jefferson?"

"At the station along with Nathan they won't be going anywhere." He said after hugging me back. "How's Ember?"

My mom shook her head. "She's still in surgery."

He sighed. "I should have gotten their faster."

"No..David it's my fault..she..she kept trying to talk me out of my stupid vendetta and go to the police instead...but i didn't listen...i was so angry..this is all my fault."

He patted my shoulder. "The only one at fault here is the one who pulled the trigger and that wasn't you."

I didn't make me feel much better but i appreciated him trying. Then finally we saw a doctor approaching us. "You all with Ember?"

I immediately stood in front of him. "Yes! How is she? Is she ok?"

"Calm down miss."

My mom put her hands on my shoulders to help me relax and she spoke for me. "Sorry she's..really close to her. How is Ember?"

"Well i'll be honest it was a close call we even actually lost her for a few moments but she's stable now. The bullet hit her rib cage and grazed one of the blood vessels that are connected to the heart. She is very lucky she held out for as long as she did without medical treatment. Fortunately the bullet was of smaller caliber so it didn't do to much more damage than that. But these next 24 hours are critical she could still be in danger. We'll keep a close eye on her but if there are no other problems she should be ok."

I couldn't belive it. Ember was alive. "Can we see her!?" I asked.

He nodded. "Only for a few moments though and one at a time she needs rest and any strain right now could be dangerous so be as quiet and calm as possible alright?"

I looked over to my mom and David. "Go ahead Chloe she needs ya."

I smiled t my mom and followed the doctor.

When i went in my heart almost broke at the sight. There she was. Ember was laying down with so many machines and iv's hooked up to her. She looked so vulnerable so weak. The only reassurance i had was the steady sound of the heart monitor. I quietly went over to her and put my hand over hers and talked as softly as i could.

"Hey...hella of a night huh?...Ember...i'm so fucking sorry. It should be me in this hospital bed not you...I don't deserve you i don't but...I can't live without you either..I swear i'll listen to you from now on. I'll be someone you deserve..And even if you leave me for this which i wouldn't blame you..I'll always love you. Always. So please get through this...I lost to many people already...I can't lose you too." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead then wiped my eyes as i walked out.

When i made it back to the waiting area i saw the doctor talking with my mom and David. "She's in good hands."

That's all i heard before he walked past me. "How is she?" David asked me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered. "She's...she's ok..but i hated seeing her like that."

My mom hugged me. "She's going to be ok Chloe. Come on lets take you home you must be exhausted."

I shook my head. "No i'm not leaving her i'll sleep on this floor if i have to but i'm not leaving her."

She gave me a small smile. "I'm sure they will let you use the couch in the lounge. We'll be back in the morning ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank's mom."

* * *

Its been three day's now. Ember was out of the critical zone and iv'e been by her bedside ever since. The only time i leave is the bathroom and getting something to eat nothing more. Mom and David visit when they can. And the town was worried as well. Don't know how but it got out how Rachel was murdered and that the prized Nathan Prescott and famous art teacher Jefferson were the culprits along with other illegal business, And that two punk teenage girls solved the case and "saved the town." If Ember wasn't in the hospital we'd be fucking excited about it.

Today was like the past few days. Me holding her hand and praying to see those amazing ruby colored eye's again. After watching a few hours of T.V. I felt movement. I looked at Ember and heard her slightly groan. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I went to the door and yelled out for help.

"I need help she's waking up!"

The doctor immediately walked in along with a couple nurses. "Ember can you hear me?" The doctor asked.

She just groaned again but it was louder. Then it happened. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Wh..am..I?"

I felt like crying out of joy Ember was awake!

"Your in the hospital you were shot you gave everyone quite the scare."

She tried to sit up and the nurses immediately put her down. "Easy you can't move yet."

"Ch..Chloe..she..Wheres..Chloe?"

I smiled and walked over to her holding her hand. "I'm right here babe everything's fine."

She weakly looked at me and smiled. "Your..ok."

I chuckled lightly wiping my eyes with my free hand. "You dumbass your the one who got shot and your worried about me?"

She weakly squeezed my hand. "Love...you."

I kissed her palm. "Love you to babe."

She moaned. "Tired..sleepy..zzzzzzzz'

The doctor smiled. "This was excellent this proves her body is healing, she should be fine from here on out. She just needs to take it easy and get plenty of rest."

"Thank you so much you saved her." Ember is going to be ok.

"Just doing my job holler if there's any problems." And with that he left us to be alone.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and sat back down not letting go of her hand. "Glad to have you back partner."

 _"We did it. We solved Rachel's case and brought Nathan and Jefferson to justice and survived. What ever happens next me and Ember will still have each other."_


	15. Chapter 15

Ember's Pov- I am one lucky son of a bitch. It is now day seven of my hospital stay and i'm now strong enough to stay awake. The doctor said that there shouldn't be any permanent damage to my heart so i was very relived to hear that. And Chloe has been taking care of me more than the nurses have. Chloe. She felt so guilty about what happened to me. In a way i guess it was her fault. But i know personally what rage can do to a person Chloe wasn't thinking straight at the time. I don't blame her though i could have done many things to stop her but i didn't. At least i contacted David and i thank god i did otherwise we both would be dead right now. I also noticed a change in Chloe. It was hard to describe but it's like Chloe has a..new sense of responsibility. Well they say that life altering events can change a person. Me being shot in front of her and getting kidnapped must of changed her.

I was now eating lunch..well forcing it down more likely. "Blah this shit is so gross. I want Joyce's cooking." I mumbled to myself. Then i heard a knock on the door already knowing who it was. "It's open."

The door opened and my nurse Chloe walked in holding a bag. "Hey babe eating more shit?" She teased.

I chuckled. "Yeah you think with all this fancy equipment they could afford decent food."

"Well i promise as soon as your out i'll treat you to a feast, but right now i got something else for ya." She sat on the chair next to my bed and dug into the bag. I beamed at what she pulled out.

"Chloe it's so cute!" She handed me the little white stuffed owl with big cute eyes. I hugged it close to me. "Thank's hon i love it." Has to be the cutest thing ever.

She smiled. "Glad you like it." She leaned over to me and kissed me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She has been saying those words a lot more lately. But i'm not complaining one bit.

"Need anything?"

"Actually i am kind of thirsty, I."

Before i could finish she was out the door probably going to the cafeteria to get me a bottle of water. I chuckled. "Chloe your such a dork, a cute sexy one at that."

I didn't feel hungry any more and held my new stuffed owl and watched some t.v. A few moments later i heard yelling and i beamed when i recognized the voices. "Where is my daughter where is my baby!?"

"Ma'am calm down she's." The doctor didn't get to finish.

"Calm down!? My daughter was fucking shot and we don't even know if she's ok!"

"Ma'am you calm down as well she's."

"I am not a ma'am! Call me that again and i'll shove that stethoscope down our damn throat!"

 _"Wow never heard my dad so angry. And mom sounds really worried."_ Finally i could hear the doctor telling them what happened and that i would be fine. Then he showed them to my room and my mom ran to me giving me a hug crying.

"My baby..Ember ..thank god your ok."

I weakly hugged back trying not to cry myself. "I'm ok mom i'm ok."

My dad came over and kissed my cheek. "You...had us really worried squirt."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you go through all this."

My mom wiped her tears away and smiled. "It's not your fault sweetie."

Then i heard Chloe return. "Got ya some water ba...oh uh hey Mr and Mrs Nixx."

At that moment i have never seen so much rage in my mom's eye's she practically lunged at Chloe if my dad didn't hold her back. "You! You almost got my baby killed! How dare you be in here! I trusted you to take care of her and you let this happen!"

Chloe trembled not knowing what to say. "Mom! Stop it's ok she."

"No Ember it is not ok! She almost got you killed!"

My dad tried reasoning with her. "Amanda calm down your getting to worked up."

After a few deep breaths my mom calmed down and my dad slowly let her go. "Get out...i never want you anywhere near my baby again."

"Mom!"

I looked at Chloe i thought she would actually leave because of her guilt and the thing's my mom said. But to my surprise she shook her head and said. "I'm...I'm not going anywhere...I know it's my fault. I don't deserve Ember i never did. But I love her...She...She brought happiness in my life again...saved me from solitude..I swear i'll always protect and take care of her from now on. I don't expect you to forgive me but..please..don't take her away from me..please."

" _Chloe.."_ I looked to see my mom's reaction and saw that her rage died down. "Mom it's not all her fault i followed Chloe through all of this i could have called the police myself or walked away but i didn't. Don't blame all this on her mom..I love her."

Mom took a shaky breath and walked over to Chloe and looked her straight in the eye. "Never..hurt her again.'

Chloe smiled. "I swear." Then to my amazement my mom hugged Chloe.

When they pulled away my dad tried to lighten the mood. "Well why don't we all sit down and chat i'm sure you two girls have a story to tell...like that tattoo on your arm Ember."

I blushed i completely forgot about that. "I'm sorry i just...I mean."

My mom giggled. "It's alright sweetie it's your body and it actually looks good i'm sure it's more appealing then those booby piercings you got."

I was downright mortified. "How...How did you find that out!?"

"Sweetie i'm your mother i know everything."

Chloe laughed. "Damn she got ya there babe."

I tried changing the subject. "So you two want to hear how me and Chloe became hero's?"

Both my parents smiled and dad said. "Alright squirt tell us this grand tail."

My dad sat on the chair with my mom in his lap and Chloe sat on the side of the bed. "Well i guess it all started when we started our search for Rachel Amber."

We told my parents everything...Including the breaking into Blackwell, Sneaking into Nathan's dorm...even the scene where i was shot and Chloe shared how she was rescued by David. My parents had the right to know. They were shocked at most of the things they heard and i was probably going to be grounded till graduation but they were still proud of both me and Chloe.

I held Chloe's hand as she finished up the story. " _Rachel I hope you can rest in peace now...but you were still an idiot for passing up Chloe you had no idea how lucky you were."_

I was excited to start my senior year. I'll make new friends and i'll have my parents, David, Joyce and especially Chloe. But for now.

 _"Blah dinner already!? I can't wait to get out of here. Joyce save me! I want real food!"_

I felt Chloe kiss my forehead. "Be back in a bit babe me and your folks are going to the two whales to talk. Enjoy your dinner." She teased.

I threw my plastic spoon at her as she walked out the door smirking. "Fuck you!"

"I love you too!"

I smiled. God i loved that girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe's Pov- It's been a couple months now since we solved Rachel's case. Ember was released from the hospital after a coupe of weeks and recently started school. I held up my promise and started studying for my G.E.D. And talked to Roger about getting a position at his tattoo parlor and he promised me a job as soon as i finished my G.E.D. My relationship with David grew a lot more...calmer between us. We still have arguments but not as bad as they used to be. He even started going into family counseling trying to be the father figure i deserve. I don't think I can ever call him dad but he's definitely earned my respect to stop calling him step douche. Ember's parents have moved into town and even though they still don't forgive me for putting Ember into danger they decided to move past it. I don't think my guilt for that incident will ever go away. Before Ember was released from the hospital Frank stopped by to visit much to my shock and he gave Ember back the four grand she gave to him saying that it was his way of saying thank you for putting his mind at ease over Rachel and for putting the people responsible for it behind bars. I now hang out with him from time to time like the old days but i'm never dealing with him again because i gave all that up. Took some therapy but i did Ember doesn't need a pot head for a girlfriend and i don't need it for a stress escape anymore. Ember is my escape. So in short life was going hella good until right now.

I was outside Black Hell leaning against my truck having a cigarette to calm my nerves. Apparently my childhood best friend and first crush came back to town to attend school and apparently Ember befriended her. Ember didn't tell Max that she knew me because i was pissed at her. She's back for a month and ignores me? What the fuck. But today Ember is going to change that she wanted me and Max to reconnect so here i am waiting for My girlfriend and my ex best friend/crush to show up...yeah this won't be awkward at all.

A few minutes later i could see Ember and two other girls approaching me. I couldn't help but stare at Max. She's grown since i last saw her. She's gotten really cute. When they got closer and Max made eye contact with me she stopped. It was a very long awkward silence till Ember cut in. "Oh come on say something you two!"

I glared at Ember before speaking. "Hey Mad Max long time no see."

I saw Max's lip tremble. "Chloe!" She ran to me and gave me a hug. "Chloe...I missed you so much I'm sorry..I'm so sorry."

I blinked a few times. I was not expecting this reaction. I slowly lifted my arms and hugged her back. "I'm..sorry too." I guess in a way it was my fault too for not contacting Max. When we broke the hug Ember and the other girl came over.

"So everything forgiven? All in the past? All that shit?" Ember teased.

I rolled my eye. "Yeah yeah all in the past glad to have my first mate back."

Max smiled. "Always with you captain Price."

I smiled back. I missed hearing that. Max turned to Ember. "So Chloe was this friend you were wanting us to meet?"

Ember nodded. "Yup and she's my girlfriend."

I gazed Max's reaction. I saw a slight pain in her eyes but it disappeared quickly. "That's great I'm happy for you two."

I decided to change the subject. "So Maxaroni who's this?" I asked pointing out the girl who has yet to say anything.

"Oh dog i completely forgot, Che this is Kate Marsh she's a good friend and my dorm neighbor."

She smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ember put an arm over each of them. "And together they make the cutest sweetest couple ever!"

They both blushed bright red and Max yelled. "Ember you swore to secrecy!" Kate just fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh come on it's just Chloe she won't tell anyone right?"

Boy this day is just full of surprises. I looked between the two and had to admit they did look like a cute couple. "Yup my lips are sealed don't know why it has to be a secret. Like who gives a shit who your with right?"

Kate spoke for the first time since being here. "My family is christian and they take they're religion very seriously."

"Oh one of those deals huh, well don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Ember smiled. "How about we all go get some dinner at the two whales and make it a secret double date yeah?'

Kate smiled. "That sounds lovely but please try to keep us inconspicuous."

Max nodded in agreement. "Yes please..we actually just started this..thing we have just a week ago, we're taking things slow."

I patted Max's shoulder. "We understand. Now come on to the shit mobile!"

Ember said. "I'll have to take my bike since the shit mobile can only fit three people...unless you or Kate want to ride with me Max?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope! Neither one of them is riding bitch seat on that bike."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Come on Chloe you never let me give you a ride it's not that bad."

"Chloe Price doesn't ride bitch seat babe."

She chuckled. "We'll see about that." Then she walked away to find her bike. While Max and Kate laughed. "Wow Che you two are perfect for each other."

I smiled. "Yeah..I really love her Max..like love love her."

"I can see that Che...although something is bothering me."

Kate held Max's hand making sure none was looking. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Max replied. "I don't know it's like...I know Ember from somewhere...not when we first met but like..i don't know it's hard to describe. It's like i know her more than i should right now."

"Maybe you knew her in an alternate reality where you dated and banged her." I teased.

Max blushed and shook her head. "I really doubt that Che."

I laughed. "Yeah i know i'm just talking shit. Come on i know your dying for my mom's cooking."

Max smiled. "I definitely missed it...good to have you back Chloe."

"Same here Max." Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

When we entered the diner we saw Ember at the booth we always sit at. We went over and at down me next to Ember and Max next to Kate. Then mom came over. "Max it's good to see you again staying out of trouble?"

She smiled and nodded. "Trying to."

Joyce smiled back. "Well i'll give you points for honesty and to celebrate this reunion dinner is on me."

"Awesomesause thanks mom."

After taking our orders we began to chit chat. "I really like your hair Che."

I smiled. "Thank's Max it used to be just blue till this piece of hot ass added the white highlights."

Ember smirked. "And your the one who gave me this tattoo so we are even."

Then we heard someone yell from across the diner. "Hey look it's the heroes of Arcadia, dinner is on me!"

I turned to the person and yelled back. "Dinner is already free but thanks anyways!"

"No problem!"

Max looked at us confused. "Heroes? What is he talking about?"

Kate giggled a bit. "Max you've been here for a month and you don't even know about what Ember and Chloe did? In a way they did save me."

"Nope sorry i guess i missed that memo but what is she talking about Che, Ember?"

I smiled i'm going to love telling Max this grand tale. So me and Ember told Max everything that happened when Ember first moved in with me. To Ember recovering in the hospital. At the End Max shook her head. "You guy's are full of shit Mark Jefferson the teacher I idolize? Get real."

Ember laughed. "My god Max have you been living in a damn cave? There's a framed article hanging on the wall over there go check it out."

Max did just that leaving us alone with Kate. "So Kate..you like Max?" I asked.

She blushed and looked at her hands. "Yeah...She's been really nice she was the first person to become my friend even stands up for when Victoria bullies me...it just sort of happened, i'm scared about us but also really excited."

Ember smiled. "It can be scary but just remember when things do get bad you'll always have Max, Me, Chloe, Dana, Juliet, Brooke, Warren, A lot of people will back you up."

Kate smile. "That does make me feel better."

Max came back looking completely shocked. "You were kidnapped! And you were shot!"

"Yup your idol was a serious whack job Maxipad sorry to burst that bubble."

"And i'd show you my scar but i don't think Joyce would like the idea of me flashing the girls in public."

Max hugged me. "I had no idea..i'm glad your ok though...But what did Kate mean by you saving her?"

I looked at Ember and Kate and they both gave me the ok. "Well like we said he had binder's of victims he took Photo's of..Kate was his next target because her's was the only empty one."

Max got teary eyed and sat back down next to Kate and hugged her. "It's ok Max. I'm ok."

Me and Ember just watched the touching scene. They really did look cute together. "She's right Mad Max we're all ok and he and Nathan are never getting out so lets just enjoy our meal yeah?"

Max wiped her tears away. "Yeah that sounds good." The rest of the time was filled with smiles and laughter. I was so damn happy to have my best friend back and it was once again thanks to Ember.

* * *

Me and Ember were now at the junkyard laying in the bed of my truck on top of some blankets star gazing and having smokes. "Hey babe i jut want to say thank's again..i'm really glad to have Max back."

She took a puff from her cigarette and replied. "No thank's needed she's important to you plus i like seeing you happy."

"I'm already happy babe."

"Good."

It was silent besides the crickets. Then Ember asked. "So Chloe what are we going to do in the future? After I graduate."

I thought for a minute before replying. "Well i'll be working at the tattoo shop with Roger and you said you might work with my mom."

Ember chuckled the said. "I meant us."

"Oh...i don't know haven't thought that far ahead yet...but...maybe seeing you walk down an aisle and wearing a ring I gave you might have crossed my mind a time or two."

Ember held my hand still looking at the stars. "Who say's i'll be the one walking down the aisle."

I rolled my eyes. "No we arn't even arguing with that."

"Well as long as i don't have to wear a stupid dress."

"Babe you can wear a two piece and fish netting gloves and legging for all i care." I teased

Ember laughed. "You are such a pervert." She rolled on top of me and kissed me. "But your my pervert."

I smirked. "Damn right..especially with what i'm hiding under the seat of my truck."

Ember blushed but smirked back. "Is it that one particular item you sometimes wear when we have our..fun moments?"

"Mmmhmmm."

She whispered in my ear. "Then go get it."

" _God damn I hella love you Ember Nixx."_

I honestly didn't care what will happen in the future as long as Ember is in it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ember's Pov- The school year went by great there were a few bumps here and there. Shortly after New Years Kate's family found out about her and Max. And her mother disowned Kate and they never spoke to her again. It reminded me so much of what my parents went through. Kate was a wreck but my parents did the most amazing thing ever. They legally became her legal guardians and took her in so in a way Kate became my sister She was so happy. She still saw her sisters but her parents and the rest of her family didn't want anything to do with her. But that was fine my parents treated her as if she was raised by them. Her and Max stayed together and they both went off for college. And after a few years they came back to live in Arcadia bay and Max took Jefferson's old job. And Kate worked for a few years till she and Max had a daughter together and she is now a stay at home mom.

David and Joyce are happy. Joyce still works at the diner and David still work's security at Black Well and was a lot more relaxed since starting family counseling. Chloe and him get along pretty good now.

At around Christmas my birth Mother Stephanie visited me. I was shocked but very happy to see her. Then i learned how i was brought into this world. I almost went back to cutting because it made me feel so disgusted but Chloe my family and friends were all there for me and i pulled through. She and Frank got together and had a son. Frank gave up dealing shortly after the whole Rachel case and is now running a dog shelter.

My parents still haven't forgiven Chloe about what almost happened to me but they buried that resentment and are proud to have Chloe as a part of the family.

As for me and Chloe. We got married right out of highschool. Was it going to fast? Maybe to some people but after everything me and her went through and over came it just felt like it was the right time. Chloe was able to get her G.E.D. and is now assistant manager at the tattoo parlor she works at. I used my college savings to rent out an apartment and i am working with Joyce at the diner. Thing's were perfect but there was one thing that could make it even better...

* * *

10 years later- "You excited Chloe?" I asked as we drove to our destination in our black Chevy Silverado. Chloe was really sad when her shit mobile kicked the bucket but she loves this truck to.

"Honestly babe i'm a little nervous." She replied. Chloe gotten even more beautiful and sexy over the years. She grew and looked more mature and she started wearing more plain clothes. White buttoned up short sleeve shirt dark blue jeans and she still wore the same style boots. She doesn't wear a beanie anymore but she still dyes her hair the same way. I thought we would grow out of it but we never did it was just so cool.

I pretty much still wore the same clothes since mine was a bit more mature than what Chloe used to wear.

I put a hand on her knee in reassurance. "You'll be fine Chloe your ready for this and i can't picture anyone else better suited for the role."

She took a shaky breath. "I just...growing up i never thought i'd be doing this. Thought it wouldn't be my thing."

"Thing's change..you've change for the better."

She smiled. "True. Love ya babe."

I smiled back "I love you too."

After a few more hours we made it to Seattle and found the place we were looking for. The Children's Home society. Today we were going to adopt. It took a lot of work to get approved especially with Chloe's trouble making background but we were able to show services that Chloe was a changed woman and we were serious on giving a child a loving home like i had.

We got out of the truck and held hands while walking inside. When we entered we were greeted by one of the care takers. "Welcome can i help you?" She asked.

Chloe cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes we uh we're here for adoption we got our paper work and everything with us."

she beamed. "That's wonderful follow me and we'll go over the papers."

We followed her to her office and began the meeting. "So you two are looking too adopt?"

We both nodded and I replied. "Yes, I was adopted myself when i was an infant and i grew up with amazing parents and we wanted to give a child the same experience and love that i had."

"Well that is very sweet...hmm It say's here Mrs. Price that you had quite the background in your late teen years care to elaborate?"

Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat before replying. "Yeah I umm.. I lost my father in a car wreck and i felt my life was falling apart from then on so i..started acting out. I know it was immature but i wasn't thinking back then. But i completely changed i haven't gotten into trouble since i was nineteen and i plan on keeping it that way."

Chloe squeezed my hand. She was probably scared that she would turn us down because of her past. "Well i do believe people can change and you do seem like a nice woman. But tell me this part about you two being. Heroes?"

We both chuckled and i answered. "It's a long story but let just say that we stopped an evil man from hurting anymore teenage girls...by ourselves."

She smiled. "Well good for you...hmm everything else seems to be in order. Clean safe environment, steady jobs and fiances. Who's going to watch the child when you working?"

Chloe answered her. "Well i'll be working. My wife here will stay at home with them during the summer and work while they are in school and just in case her parents, My mom and step dad and a few friends of ours can watch them when we can't."

She seemed to accept those answer's. "Alright i think I've heard plenty. I've been working here for years so i can safely say you two are definitely parent material."

We both beamed and hugged each other. "We're going to be parents Chloe!"

She kissed my cheek and smiled. "Yeah we are i love you so much."

"I love you too."

The caretaker laughed. "Well are you excited to see the children?"

We both nodded. "Yeah we can't wait."

We followed her out of the office and towards the back of the building the sound of children getting louder. "Any preference on what kind of child you want to adopt?"

I answered. "We don't care about gender or race but we were thinking about a child between four and seven."

"Well we got plenty of those age groups." She brought us out to what looked like an outside courtyard where kids were playing and socializing.

"Most of the children of the age group you mentioned will be near the playground area follow me."

We followed her towards the back waving to passing kids and young teens as they passed. "There's so many kids here." Chloe commented.

The care taker sighed. "Yes it is a real shame i want to give all these bright young children a loving home but we try our best to make them feel comfortable and loved here."

I felt bad for these children. It made me feel more blessed that i was adopted by my amazing parents.

We stopped when we reached the area. So many smiling and laughing children playing. "Damn..this is harder than i thought i want to take them all home now."

Chloe held my hand. "It's alright babe we came here to give a child a loving home we may not be able to do that with all of them but i like the thought of making at least one child happy."

I smiled. "Your right lets see...anyone catch your eye yet?"

Sh shook her head. "Not yet...i'm not even sure what we're suppose to be looking for."

"I think we'll just know when we see them..like a connection thing." I replied.

After a few moments Chloe asked the care taker. "Who's that?"

I looked over to where Chloe pointed. A few yards away from the playground was a little middle eastern girl with long black hair wearing a blue casual dress and sandals. Sitting under a tree by herself. It looked like she was drawing but she seemed like she didn't care. She had a very depressed sad look written all over her face.

The taker sighed sadly and said. "That is Sara. She's 6 years old. She's been here since she was a newborn. She was born with mutism and her parents didn't want anything to do with that so they brought her here and we never saw them again. And of course being a mute and with her racial background no one seemed interested in adopting her. The kids don't play with her because she can't speak even though i tried to encourage them to...It break's my heart."

Chloe looked at me silently asking me the important question. "You sure Chloe? I feel bad yeah but..can we take care of a child with a disability?"

"Of course we can babe she just can't speak it isn't bad as some of the other disabilities. Its not like she's paralyzed from the neck down...And..i know what abandonment is like."

I smiled and kissed her lovingly. Chloe was right it didn't matter if she could speak or not she seemed like a nice girl who was in desperate need of love. After our kiss i asked the woman. "Can we go say hi?"

She beamed and clasped her hands together. "Of course! follow me."

"She's a little shy but she loves to draw."

Chloe smiled. "I love drawing too, this tattoo i got? I designed it myself."

She smiled. "Then you two are going to get along."

When we approached her the caretaker got her attention. "Hey Sara i got some nice people who want to meet you."

She looked up at us with confusion and a little nervousness seeing two tall strange women she's never met. I decided to make the first move.

I kneeled down in front of her so she didn't feel intimidated. "Hey Sara my name's Ember it's nice to meet you."

She diverted her hazel eyes away from me holding her sketch book closer. " _Poor thing she isn't used to getting attention."_

Chloe sat down next to me and smiled at her. "Hey Sara my name is Chloe. I heard you like to draw can you show us what your drawing i'm really interested."

She seemed to be debating in her head weather she should or not. Then after a minute she slowly showed us her drawing. It was a picture of a bird probably one she saw recently. "Wow that's really good Sara you got talent." I commented.

"That is the best looking bird i ever saw maybe you can teach me?" Chloe asked.

She slowly shook her head. "Why not?"

Her lips trembled like she was about to cry. I think i understood. What was the point of teaching someone that you'll never see again? I think Chloe read the situation as well because she scooted next to Sera startling her a bit. Chloe grabbed one of the colored pens she had on the ground and drew on her palm. Chloe finished drawing and showed it to Sara who smiled and shook which was probably her laughing without the sound.

Chloe showed me what she drew and i smiled shaking my head. It was a stick figure with a big round tummy sticking there tongue out with buck teeth. "Very cute hon."

Sara surprised us by giving Chloe her sketch book with a small smile. Chloe smiled back and took it from her and started drawing with Sara watching her. "This is how you make a butterfly you start with the wings like this. Then the body. The little legs. Small head and bam master piece. You try now." Chloe gave the sketch book back and Sara tried mimicking Chloe's picture as Chloe instructed her. I smiled at the scene I think both I and Chloe knew who we were going to bring into the family.

The caretaker left us alone to bond and time flew by because it was almost time for visiting hours to end. "Well Ember i guess it's time."

I smiled. "yeah i guess so."

We both looked at Sara who looked about ready to cry. "Aww Sara what's wrong?" I asked.

She started writing in her sketch book it's how she has been communicating these past few hours. She showed us what she wrote.

 **"I don't want you to go."**

"Well Sara we can't stay here either it's against the rules." Chloe reminded her.

Now i felt bad because she did start crying. Maybe this little game wasn't such a good idea so i decided to end it. "Hey sweetheart don't cry, I just thought of a way we can stay together."

She looked up at me with those cute teary eyes. "How would you like to come back home with us?"

Her eyes went big as saucers like she just saw a dinosaur zombie pop out of the ground. She wrote down. " **Really? like forever?"**

Oh my god i'm starting to get emotional and i could tell Chloe was trying to keep it together as well. "Forever sweetheart..now come here and give your mom a hug."

She dove into my arms and hugged me with the biggest smile ever. I held her tight and a warm feeling washed over me. It was hard to describe but i felt like i needed to do everything possible to make sure Sara is happy and safe. I kissed the top of her head and Chloe said. "Hey where's daddy's hug?" Sara beamed and jumped into Chloe's arms.

I raised a brow. "Daddy?"

Chloe hugged back and replied. "It will be less confusing in my opinion plus i don't mind."

I smiled. "What ever you say. Husband."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "That isn't going to happen though."

I laughed and i could tell Sara was laughing as well. Then we saw the caretaker approach us and we stood up Sara still in Chloe's arms. "So how did it go?"

"I think we made our decision. We'd like take take Sara home. And raise her she'll be well loved."

The Caretaker smile. "Wonderful! Do you mind staying in town for a few days theirs a lot of things to go over and paperwork."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah no problem." She set Sara down. "We'll back Sara we promise. In a few day's we'll be a big goofy family."

Sara held up her pinkie and Chloe took it with hers. "Pinkie promise."

She then hugged Chloe and me then she drew in her sketchbook and gave us the piece of paper. I actually had a few tears running down my face. It was a drawing of me and Chloe holding Sara's hands under the bright sun all three of us with smiles. "I love it Sara thank you, mommy will come back for you ok?"

She nodded and gave me one more hug and i reluctantly let go. "We'll see you tomorrow."

I looked at the caretaker and replied. "You most certainly will." I was so excited and happy me and Chloe started our family.

* * *

Chloe's Pov 1 month later- I just got home from work and spending time with Max and i saw Sara and Ember watching a movie in the living room. "Hey you two sorry i missed dinner hung out with Max today."

Sara beamed at me and ran over to me. I smiled and picked her up hugging her. "Hey there Sara miss me?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Well i missed you to kiddo.'

I sat down next to Ember. "Did you miss me Chloe?'

I rolled my eyes. "I always miss you dork."

Sara sat in my lap and i put my arm over Ember as she leaned on my putting her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later Sara fell asleep against me and i chuckled. "Someone wore themselves out today."

Ember replied. "That's because we visited my parents today. You know how they love spoiling her."

I couldn't agree more. My mom and David spoiled her sure but Ember's parents were on a whole different level. We continued to watch the rest of the movie. We didn't have the heart to move and wake Sara up. "Chloe."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?"

I smiled. That was a dumb question. "I'm very happy Ember. I got a great best friend, good parents, a nice job, a comfy apartment, a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous wife. I'm hella happy."

She kissed me and whispered. "Good. I'm happy to."

We continued the rest of the movie in bliss. _"If someone told me eleven years ago that this is what my life would be like i would have punched them in the jaw and said. Get real. But now I wouldn't have it any other way. Ember saved me from loneliness and solitude and showed me what love really is. Sometime's i wonder what would have happened if she didn't come back to me that day she was suppose to leave. But i toss those thoughts aside quick because in the end she did and now i have the perfect life with the perfect_ _family_.

I looked over at Ember who was fast asleep also snoring away. I smiled and kissed her forehead. " _Life sure is hella strange."_

* * *

And that's it thanks for the support of this story. I have a few idea's in mind for my next story. Not sure which one to go with. I have another Life is strange one but i also have other titles in mind as well. I'll figure it out though. Thanks again for reading and hopefully see you in my next story. :)


End file.
